EL REGRESO DE LA DINASTÍA LUNAR
by UM.Conejo
Summary: SERENA Y DARIEN por fin se han casado pero una noticia del futuro hace que tambalee la amistad pero acabara con un amor legendario
1. Capítulo 0: prologo

**Capitulo 0: Comienzo del futuro (prólogo)**

Soy Serena Tsukino estoy en el último año de secundaria tengo 18 años, mi novio se llama Darién Chiba y tiene 23 años está acabando la carrea de medicina y es muy bueno (no lo digo porque sea mi novio), mi mamá y papá se llaman Ikuko y kenji respectivamente y los quiero muchísimo, a mi papá no le cae muy bien Darién pero creo que ya se resigno todo lo contrario a mamá quien en innumerables ocasiones me ha cubierto cuando salgo con Darién tengo un hermano que se llama Sammy que le digo cariñosamente "cara de ardilla" esta todo un adolescente tiene 14 años; pero lo que mi familia no sabe es que desde hace cuatro años que soy Sailor Moon y la princesa de la luna además de que Darién es Tuxedo Max y el príncipe de la tierra.

Tengo un grupo de amigas de la misma edad con las que me gusta compartir el tiempo ellas son:

Amy, ella es una chica muy inteligente pero tímida mucho menos a como la conocí hace cuatro años, cuando acabe la secundaria quiere estudiar medicina, es una de mis mejores amigas al igual que una Sailor ella es Sailor Mercuri.

Rey, es una chica muy inteligente pero muy gruñona le encanta fastidiarme, pero creo que es una manera de demostrarme su cariño, y que manera, ella es sacerdotisa del templo Hikama, aunque ha dicho que ella va estudiar para modelo, ella es Sailor Marte.

Lita, ella es muy fuerte cuando la conocí todos le tenían miedo pero yo solo veía en ella una chica alta pero lo que logro acercarme fue su comida. Por eso ella quiere estudiar para ser la mejor chef, pero su fuerza es muy buena a la hora de luchar pues ella es Sailor Júpiter.

Mina, ella es muy bella y se parece mucho a mi varias personas dicen que parecemos hermanas solo que ella la mayor y eso si que no le gusta, ella lo que le encantaría ser es modelo per más aun cantante, ella es Sailor Venus.

Todas ellas son mis amigas, mis compañeras en este ultimo años de secundaria a ellas cuatro les dicen senchis por ser las guerreras más cerca a mí, también están las guerreras exteriores o como les decimos las outers ellas son:

Haruka, tiene 20 años es una gran corredora de carros aunque su personalidad es como de un chico y tiene un carácter fuerte, ella lo hace porque nos quiere pero sobretodo nos protege, ella es Sailor Uranus.

Michiru, es pareja de Haruka y también tiene 20 años, es una gran violinista y como dice Haruka tuene un encanto a sirena, ella es Sailor Neptuno.

Setsuna, es la mayor y tiene 26 años, cuando está en la tierra se ocupa de Hotaru y de otras cosas que a pesar de todo este tiempo no lo sé, ella es Sailor Plut

Hotaru, la más pequeña de todas tiene 14 años, va en la secundaria que mi hermano y aunque ninguno de los dos lo sabe son compañeros y por lo que escuchado se gustan pero como dice Darién hay que dejar que las cosas fluyan así que estoy de expectativa. A pesar de que es la más pequeña tiene un poder sorprendente ella es Sailor Saturn.

Bueno nuevo diario, así comienzo tus paginas te preguntaras de tu antecesor quedo atrás junto con la batalla más horrible que tuve pues pensé que me quedaría sola pero felizmente Sailor Galaxia logro recapacitar y devolver todas las semillas estelares, fue así que recupere a mis seres queridos, bueno ya me tengo que ir las chicas ya llegaron por mí.


	2. capitulo 1: comienzo del futuro

**Capitulo 1: Comienzo del futuro**

Fuera de la casa de Serena...

Serena: hola chicas buenas días

Rey: que milagro no te hiciste tarde… dime Serena que tuvo que hacer ahora la pobre Luna para que despertaras

Serena: oye rey déjame tranquila y pues Luna no me despertó por si no lo recuerdas anoche durmió en casa de Mina

Mina: Eso es verdad hoy los dos me despertaron de un hermoso sueño, yo acababa de cantar y todo el público gritaba mi nombre ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Lita: chicas no creen que ya es hora de irnos se nos va a hacer tarde…

Serena: y Amy?

Lita: dijo que nos esperaría en la modista porque tenía cosas que hacer… entonces nos vamos

Chicas: siiiiii

Mina: Serena cuéntanos otra vez como fue que Darién te pidió matrimonio

Serena: pero Mina te lo he contado un millón de veces

Mina. Es que es muy romántico… anda cuéntamelo otra vez

Serena: Bueno fue…

************************Flas Back************************************

En el parque n°10

Serena: hay Darién que atardecer para más bonito

Darién: peo no más bonito que tu mi princesa… pero sabes que sería más lindo aun?

Serena: que cosa Darién?

Darién: ver todos los atardeceres el resto de nuestra vida… (Darién se pone una rodilla en el suelo y coge la mano de Serena) Dime Serena te gustaría compartir el resto de nuestra vida juntos?

Serena: Darién (sus ojos se vuelven cristalinos y asiente con la cabeza para después saltar a los brazos de Darién) si… si quiero

Darién: Te amo Serena… Este es el inicio de nuestra vida junta Sra. Chiva

***********************flas back******************************

Chicas: que romántico!

Serena: no puedo creer que falte solo dos días!

Esos dos días pasaron muy rápido y al fin me encontraba delante del espejo de cuerpo completo con mí vestido de novia a menos de una de convertirme en la Sra. Chiva y conmigo estaban las chicas senchis y outers y claro mi mama Ikuko

La ceremonia fue hermosa, pero debo admitir que cuando estaba en la puerta de la iglesia mis piernas me temblaron, pero teniendo a mi papa llevándome del brazo fue algo hermoso la ceremonia paso muy rápido lo único que recuerdo fue cuando el padre dijo SERENA TSUKINO ACEPTAS A DARIÉN CHIVA COMO TU ESPOSO y mi respuesta fue que si al igual que Darién nuestros votos fue como relatar un poco todo lo que nos había sucedido pues hablamos de que habíamos pasado por muchas pruebas y por lo cual sabíamos que algo grandioso y hermoso nos esperaba …

El ramo para sorpresa de todos le cayó a Molly y la liga a Kelvin, las chicas ante todo pronóstico de los invitados no protestaron pues de laguna manera y aunque me entristezca es que cundo rini nazca y con ella el nuevo futuro ellas asumirán su papel de guardianas y su identidad de civil desaparecerá


	3. capitulo 2: malas noticias las inners y

**Capítulo 2: Malas noticias las inners y outers se separan**

Relatado por Serena: Hoy cumplimos un año de casados con Darién, ahora cerca al medio día llegó de su turno y después de un fuerte abrazo y un beso largo se fue a dormir todo marchaba bien hasta que recibí un mensaje de Setsuna donde nos felicitaba pero a la vez pedía reunirnos todos el fin de semana en el crow para lo cual faltaba dos días, una vez que Darién despertó fuimos a un restaurant muy elegante…, al día siguiente le conté sobre lo que me había dicho Setsuna y dijo que no habría ningún problema y así rápidamente transcurrieron los días.

En el crow:

Haruka: no puedo creer que aunque ya son mayores de edad aun lleguen tarde

Michiru: calma, recuerda que tienen diversos compromisos

Hotaru: si papá Haruka, además nosotros hemos llegado 15 min antes

Rey: Hola a todos, disculpen la demora

Lita: Hola, como han estado?

Amy: Disculpen la demora, pero me demore más de la cuenta con mi último paciente

Mina: Hola chicas, mirando a todas… felizmente no fui la ultima

Rey: eso no quita que has llegado tarde

Mina: (con una gotita en su cabeza) vamos Rey es sábado

Darién y Serena: Hola a todos

Rey: Buenas noches será…

Setsuna: Bueno lo que les tengo que decir no es muy largo, pero si muy delicado…(todos quedaron callados dando a entender que continuara)… el futuro ha cambiado, hace unos días fui a la puerta del tiempo y antes que se cerrara me mostro al palacio de cristal derrumbándose, luego la neo reina Serena entre llantos decía que todo había cambiado que rini ya no nacería, luego todo se volvió negro y se cerró la puerta y por más que intente ya no la pude abrír…(cuando termino de hablar nadie dijo una sola palabra le ambiente se volvió tenso)

Haruka: eso significa que todo por lo que hemos luchado fue en vano

Hotaru: (con lagrimas en los ojos) rini ya no nacerá… por qué?! (Salió corriendo)

Michiru: Hotaru! (Salió tras ella)

Lo mismo sucedió con Haruka que salió tras Michiru

Rey: Saben recordé que mi abuelito quería que le ayudara con algunas cosas nos vemos (con tristeza en los ojos)

Amy: Disculpen había olvidado que tengo reunión con mis compañeros de trabajo

Lita: saben se me hace tarde con un pastel que me habían pedido… adiós

Mina: Te acompaño lita tengo que hacer unas cosas

En el lugar solo quedaron Darién Serena y Setsuna (pero nadie se atrevía a hablar hasta que sonó el celular de Serena)

Serena: Hola mamá

V1: Hola hija… quería saber si tenias tiempo porque quería conversar contigo… pero si no (fue interrumpida)

Serena: Claro mamá te entiendo… ahora mismo voy a casa (colgó)

Darién: Serena te llevaría pero si lo hago demoraría más de la cuenta en regresar al trabajo

Serena: no te preocupes tomo un taxi… con permiso

Setsuna: Disculpe príncipe por ser portadora de tal noticia pero es mi deber

Darién: no te preocupes Setsuna… bueno me tengo que ir

Ese día que parecía tan hermoso para ellos fue un horrible día, todo por lo que habían luchado se había venido abajo y no pudieron hacer nada y como si el clima sintiera el dolor de todos de un momento a otro se formaron nubes y cayó sobre Tokio una tormenta como en el dolor de cada uno de ellos juntos, por las calles de Tokio se podía observar a cada uno de ellos caminar sin dar importancia unos lloraban por perder todo lo que habían luchado otros en cambio su dolor era mayor aun pues esa pequeñita de cabellos rosa que con el tiempo habían descubierto era su hija ya no nacería como era eso posible no lo sabía, pero el dolor de una madre es inimaginable pero ella no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida no sabía cómo pero esa pequeña llegaría su vida y demostraría que todo fue un mal sueño.

Haruka: como sigue?

Michiru: mal muy mal no para de llorar

Setsuna: yo regresare a la puerta del tiempo…

Michiru: te vas?

Setsuna solo afirmo… y con una sonrisa que solo mostraba tristeza desapareció

Haruka: como se atreve viene nos da semejante noticia y luego huye

Michiru: vamos Haruka ella también está sufriendo… quien más me preocupa es Hotaru está sufriendo mucho

Haruka: Sirena que te parece si nosotras nos vamos de viaje creo que en estos momentos nos caería muy bien

Michiru: pero a donde?

Haruka: a donde sea pero lejos de aquí…

Michiru: de acuerdo voy a listar las cosas de Hotaru y de nosotras y cuando nos vamos?

Haruka: en cuanto alistes las cosas… mientras tanto yo hare una carta

Michiru solo asintió y se dirigió a preparar sus maletas después de un par de horas aquella casa que estaba siempre habitada por cuatro personas ahora se quedaba vacía, la niña no paraba de llorar una de las mujeres se dedicaba a consolarla y la otra se encargaban de subir el equipaje a donde iban no lo sabían lo único que tenían claro era que se iban lejos y por el tiempo necesario para reponerse de tal herida y como no se atrevía de decirles a las inners y a sus príncipes su decisión dejaron una carta quizás era la manera más cobarde pero era la mejor para ellas.

En el hospital General

Darién se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos, el tenia libre toda la tarde pero tenía que pensar muchas cosas antes de regresar con Serena pues el dolor era muy grande no sabía que había ocurrido como para que suceda eso

En otros lugares

Cada inner se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos todas inventaron pretextos para irse a sus casas y desahogar el dolor que estaba en su pecho… sus respectivas familias no sabían que había sucedido si hasta hace unas horas habían salido felices y había regreso con una cara y aunque estos le preguntaran que paso ellas solo respondieron "nada" pues no sabían cómo explicar que ellas durante años habían luchado por la protección de la tierra pues sabían que después llegaría Tokio de cristal y con ello una persona muy especial, las darían por locas, desde que Setsuna dijo eso psicológicamente todas se habían separado era mucho dolor el que sentían como para verse y es que si se juntaban estaban seguras que recordarían los tiempos en que luchaban por ese futuro que ya no esta


	4. capitulo 3: una convivencia dificil

**Capítulo 3: Una convivencia difícil… ¿Dónde está el amor?**

El tiempo pasó desde la trágica reunión Serena se había sentido mal pero le atribuía a lo que había sucedido hace unos días le había llegado la carta de Haruka donde le decía que se sentían mal por lo sucedido y que viajarían para tratar de reponerse, de las inners ni sus luces era como si la tierra se las hubiera tragado acaso no entendían todos que ella junto con Darién era quienes más sufrían.

Serena con Darién apenas y se hablaban con solo decir que no podían ni mantenerse la mirada cada uno se guardaba su dolor y cada uno también tenía miedo de que al intentar hablar se reprocharan algo, Darién pasaba más tiempo en el hospital hacia horas extra y así paso un mes, Serena se estaba hartando de esa situación, así que decidió salir y darle una sorpresa a Darién

En Hospital Central De Tokio

Recepcionista: Estas loca Lucy, el doctor chiba está casado

Lucy: pero eso no ha interferido en los encuentros que hemos tenido

Recepcionista: pero no te da miedo que un día aparezca su esposa?

Lucy: Vamos en todo el tiempo que estado aquí ella no ha aparecido que te hace pensar que lo haga ahora

Recepcionista: estás jugando con fuego… su esposa es hermosa

Lucy: pero eso no ha interferido… o si no porque aun me busca ah?

Darién: Lucy, puedes traerme las altas de hoy?

Lucy: Si doctor ahora mismo le llevo

Recepcionista: dime la verdad te gusta el doctor o es solo un juego

Lucy: hummmm no lo sé! Jajajja (se va)

Serena: Buenos días, me podr… (Es interrumpida por un doctor rubio de ojos azules de unos 20 años mayor más o menos

Doc: Hola Serena como has estado? Y ese milagro que vienes por aquí?

Serena: hola Robert… bien gracias y bueno quise darle una sorpresa a Darién… y tu como has estado?

Doc Robert: pues bien trabajando como siempre… aunque ya ansío que termine mi turno para ir a ver a mis gemelas puedes creer que ya van a cumplir 7 años

Serena: quien como tú?

Doc. Robert: Sabes Darién lo acabo de ver y está dando las altas y se desocupara en media hora minino, que te parece si te invito un café como charlamos

Serena: acepto la invitación, así me entretengo mientras espero a Darién

Doc Robert: pues bella dama vamos

Serena: gracias

En la cafetería:

Doc Robert: Serena, porque cuando estábamos en recepción me dijiste "quien como tú" cuando te conté de mis hijas

Serena: sabes lo que pasa es que con Darién nos hemos distanciado y la posibilidad de tener hijos se esta haciendo cada vez nula, con decirte que en toda la semana ni lo he visto supongo que debe ser el trabajo

Doc Robert: perdóname, no fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal

Serena. No te preocupes estoy segura que no fue tu intención

Doc Robert: pero acaso paso algo? Algún problema o discusion?

Serena: bueno si pero no puedo contarte es algo muy intimo y no estoy preparada para hablarlo perdóname

Doc Robert: no te preocupes, pero recuerda que si alguna vez necesitas algo cuenta conmigo

Regresando con Darién y Lucy

Darién: Lucy que te parece si vamos a la cafetería… no desayune y tengo hambre

Lucy: Claro que si vamos!

En la cafetería

Serena y el doc Robert estaban sentados en una mesa que tenia vista al patio lleno de flores pero Serena se encontraba de tal manera que podía ver a la gente que entraba y salía fue así que una de sus miraditas vio a Darién entrar con una enfermera si eso la dejo paralizada nada la preparo el ver que Darién le daba un beso en la mano seguidamente de un beso en los labios a su acompañante…


	5. capitulo 4: todo termino una convivencia

**Capitulo 4: Todo terminó… El pasado regresa…**

Pensamiento de Serena

Nunca me imaginé recibir esta traición y menos del hombre con el que decidí compartir mi vida, con el que he compartido alegrías y tristezas; acaso esto fue lo que paso para que rini desapareciera? Debo aceptar esto? No creo que mi pequeña deba nacer en un hogar sin felicidad ninguno de nosotros seria feliz, pero que se supone que debo hacer? Tengo tantas cosas en la mente

Pensamiento de Robert

No puedo creer acaso Darién eligió a ella en vez de su maravillosa esposa, ella esta sufriendo lo sé porque su mirada donde alguna vez había alegría y esperanza ahora solo hay tristeza y decepción, esto era lo que quería evitar, no se si sea lo mejor pero no me gusta ver sufrir a Serena es un sentimiento extraño que tengo por ella, no es amor porque amo a mi esposa es como amor de padre el mismo que tengo por mis gemelas; no se si sea lo mejor pero dejare dinero en la mesa y me la llevare adonde no se pero lejos de aquí, tal y cual lo pienso lo hago ella no pone oposición y cuando pasamos a lado de ellos Darién me mira sorprendido porque ve que detrás de mi esta Serena veo de reojo que Serena le dedica una mirada de decepción y tristeza y moviendo su cabeza en señal de decepción nos vamos él no sabe que hacer pues esta entre sentado y parado pero yo soy más rápido y me la llevo en mi auto que por suerte estaba cerca, pero la tierra seguro sintió su dolor porque cuando salimos comenzó a llover tan fuerte como si la acompañara en su dolor

En el auto

Doc Robert: lo siento Serena nun.. (es interumpido)

Serena: tú lo sabias?!

Doc Robert: (con tristeza) si

Serena: porque no me lo dijiste!

Doc Robert: no lo hice porque pensé que él se daría cuenta de su error y al ver que no lo hacia lo enfrente y me dijo que iba a elegir, y como tenía mi día descanso no lo vi hasta hoy…

Serena: (llorando) perdóname por gritarte sin preguntarte, pero trata de entender como me siento

Doc Robert: no te preocupes, mas bien a donde quieres que te lleve porque no creo que quieras ir a tu departamento seguro va a ser el primer lugar donde te busque

Serena: no lo creo, esta trabajando y con ella dudo que salga de su trabajo

Doc Robert: ni por lo que acaba de pasar crees que deje su trabajo?

Serena: exacto llevamos tres años y medio de casados y en ninguno de nuestro aniversarios estuvo, en el primero no lo dejo porque no puedo cambiar con ninguno de sus compañeros para el segundo tuvimos un problema y como nos distanciamos emocionalmente el reemplazo a su compañero y para el ultimo no se apareció en toda la semana; así que no creo que deje su trabajo porque lo haya visto lo más seguro es que "más tarde le compro un regalo y con un perdóname", pero con lo que vi ahora acaba de matar todo el amor que sentía por él

Doc Robert: Serena (en un murmullo)

Serena: por favor puedes acompañarme a sacar mis cosas del departamento?

Doc Robert: por su puesto

Serena: gracias

Pensamiento de Serena.

Entramos al departamento no digo nada pues mis ojos aunque trato no paran de llorar, pensé que hoy seria un nuevo comienzo para Darién y para mí pero juntos, no puedo soportarlo así que voy tan rápido como puedo y Robert detrás mio así entramos a mi habitación saco unas maletas del closet y comenzamos a guardar mi ropa, el poco maquillaje que tenia abro el ropero pero ahí solo están las disculpas de Darién me refiero a los tantos vestidos que me regala pero no por algo bueno sino todo lo contrario por mis cumpleaños, sus cumpleaños, reuniones con mi familia, aniversarios que me dejo esperando y el mas importante mi vestido de novia, me los quedo mirando cuando Robert tiene la intención de coger el primer vestido

Serena: no Robert (el me mira extrañado) estos vestidos significan el "discúlpame" de Darién y todo por fechas importantes que se le olvido

Doc Robert: lo siento, tu ropa de los cajones ya esta, vas a llevar algunas fotos o algo más?

Serena: no te preocupes, no nada aunque pensándolo si voy a llevar una foto (me dirijo a la sala y ahí encima de la chimenea) esta, mira Robert ahí están mis amigos y él

Doc Robert: pero quienes son todas estas personas?

Serena: (señalando a cada una) ellas son: Haruka, michiru, setsuna, Hotaru, mina, lita, rey, ami, ellos son: seiya, yaten, taiki, nuestros gatos la negrita es luna y el blanco es artemis

Doc Robert: que suerte la tuya conoces a muchos famosos

Serena: (media sonrisa) si, pero por el problema que hubo nos distanciamos todos las cuatro primeras se fueron a otro lugar ¿donde? no lo sé los cantantes regresaron a su lugar de origen y los que se quedaron hace meses que nos lo veo y hace mas de dos años que no nos reunimos todos

Doc Robert: perdón, no fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal, y bueno si eso es todo es mejor que nos vayamos, tienes un lugar a donde ir porque si no te puedo llevar a mi casa

Serena: muchas gracias es bueno tener a alguien con quien contar en estos momentos

Doc Robert: siempre que me permitas estaré para apoyarte

Serena: gracias por estar aquí conmigo… bueno vámonos ya no soporto estar más tiempo aquí (cierro todo estoy a punto de cerrar la puerta y veo la pequeña repisa que esta a lado de la puerta y es ahí donde dejo las llaves pues ya no tengo porque andar estas llaves, pues no pienso regresar)

Doc Robert: a donde te llevo?

Serena: a la casa de mis padres por favor

en otro país en un despacho

v1: buenas tardes investigador, me trae alguna noticia de mi hija, mi nieta o mi yerno?

v2: Señora buenas tardes, le traigo buenas y malas noticias usted me dirá por cuales comienzo

v1: por las malas por favor

v2: señora teniendo en cuenta la fechas en que sus familiares y usted dejaron de comunicarse se pudo averiguar que ellos 3 tomaron un avión de Osaka- Japón a Londres pero ese vuelo a media hora de su salida tubo un imperfecto mecánico y explotó, algunos pudieron rescatarlos y los llevaron a Tokio pero otros desaparecieron y hasta el día de hoy no se conoce su paradero, he aquí la mala noticia su hija no resistió mucho tiempo en el hospital y falleció el mismo día, lo siento

v1: (llorando) pobre hija mia, espere usted me dice que mi hija murió y mi nieta?

v2: esa es la parte buena, su hija y nieta fueron rescatadas al morir su hija y al ser su nieta una recién nacida lo único que sabían de ella era su nombre la llevaron a un orfanato

v1: entonces ya sabemos donde esta ella vamos por ella por mi nieta

v2: no están fácil señora… han pasado muchos años y cuando llego al orfanato era my pequeña

v1: que me quiere decir?

v2: su nieta fue adoptada

v1: pero es mi nieta ella debe saber de dónde viene y disfrutar de lo que le pertenece, búsquela quiero conocerla!

v2: lo sé señora y lo hice la busque pero quienes son sus padres adoptivos la agencia de adopción me lo dira aun mañana esperemos que al medio día, teniendo sus nombre completo será mas fácil aun pues ella ya es mayor de edad y lo único que tendría que hacer es ingresar sus datos al sistema y este me dira donde vive actual

v1: muchas gracias investigador esperado 21 años creo que puedo esperar un día más, disculpe y mi yerno?

v2: bueno he estado buscando a su yerno y me ha aparecido un dato curioso

v1:cual?

v2: hay personas del accidente que no han sido identificadas pero llegaron a un hospital y al no tener familia salieron y la deuda con el hospital lo han pagado en cuotas esas personas solo son 5 que por edad y origen se han hido descartando pero hay dos que cumplen con la mayoría de características uno está muerto y el otro aun vive su paradero también me lo dirán pero demoraran aun dos meses pues la persona ya termino de pagar su deuda y están buscando en archivos

v1: con la información que me ha dado hasta ahora es excelente ojala y mi yerno este aun con vida, además creo que mi hija quisiera que encuentre a ambos, por favor encuéntrelos

v2: claro que si señora, bueno mañana en la tarde nuevamente estaré por aquí

v1: hasta mañana y muchas gracias

v2: deme las gracias cuando tenga ante usted a su nieta y yerno, con su permiso.

En la casa de los tsukino

Toc toc

Ikuko: quien será, quien habrá salido de su casa con esta lluvia tan fuerte?,

Serena: mamá (se tiro a los brazos de su madre como una niña chiquita asustada)

Doc Robert: Señora buenas tardes podemos pasar?

Ikuko. Lo siento, claro pasen… que paso hijita mía porque llorar que te paso?

Serena: Darién

Ikuko: que le paso?

Serena: me engaño!

Doc Robert: señora, disculpe que me meta pero creo que lo mejor es que descanse un rato

Ikuko. Estoy de acuerdo… hija que tal si descansas en mi habitación así como cuando tenias miedo en las lluvias de tormenta

Doc Robert: pensamiento (porque siento esto con Serena?… desde que la conocí tengo la necesidad de protegerla…)

Ikuko baja a la sala

Ikuko: Doc Robert disculpe que lo haya dejado solo, pero espere que se durmiera y no fue dificl pues cayo rendida en pocos minutos… usted sabe lo que paso?

Doc Robert: no se preocupe, bue no lo que paso fue…(le conté todo tal y cual había pasado)…entonces la traje para aquí

Ikuko. Muchas gracias…

Doc Robert: no tiene por qué usted sabe que a Serena la quiero mucho… espero no me lo tome a mal pero si tan solo Serena se fuera de Tokio un tiempo por que el estar aquí recordando todos los lugares que compartió con él le puede hacer daño… si tan solo hubiera sido no se que la enfermera lo beso o algo por el estilo mi consejo sería diferente pero se lo advertí a Darién y no me escucho y ahora ella debe tomar un camino diferente… pero como se lo dije solo es una sugerencia… si no tiene los medios la puedo ayudar mi familia sabra entender

Ikuko: estoy de acuerdo con que Serena se vaya por un tiempo y muchas gracias por su apoyo económico pero no creo que mi marido lo vea con buenos ojos… además nosotros habíamos guardado para la universidad de Serena pero como se caso antes de entrar a la universidad lo habíamos guardado creo que ahora es un buen momento para utilizarlo… disculpe le puedo hacer un comentario espero no se moleste

Doc Robert: no se preocupe dígame

Ikuko: usted tiene un parecido con Serena… usted es de Osaka?

Doc Robert: bueno eso del parecido varias personas que nos conocen nos lo dicen… incluso una vez una enfermera nueva…

-Inicio de flash back-

Enfermera: disculpe doctor buenos días

Doc Robert: buenos días, dime

Enfermera: creo que no le han avisado que en la sala de espera esta su hija

Doc Robert: mi hija? Pero si mi esposa y mis gemelas están de viaje?

Enfermera: no, me refiero a la mayor serenity o Serena ya me equivoque como se llama

Doc Robert: serenity (en un murmullo) pensamiento "ese nombre se hace familiar, como si fuera de alguien muy importante en mi vida, pero quien" … te estás equivocando yo solo tengo a mis gemelas y Serena es la prometida del doctor Chiba

Enfermera: disculpe no fue mi intención… le puedo decir algo sin que se enoje?

Doc Robert: no te preocupes y claro dime

Enfermera: en japon no hay muchas personas con las características de ella y de usted además son tan parecidos que pensé que era su hija

-fin de flash back-

Ikuko: sabe si no fuera porque nos dijeron que ninguno de sus padres sobrevivieron al accidente… hace tiempo que hubiera pensado que usted es el padre de Serena

Doc Robert: que dice?... Serena es adoptada?

Ikuko: pues si, hace 21 años mi bebe murió de una extraña enfermedad y aun estaba en el hospital cuando hubo un accidente ahí una enfermera nos comento que una madre que había protegido a su bebe había fallecido pues estaba muy lastimada y como no tenían familia en japon y su información personal salía aparecía como privada no pudieron dar con algún familiar y de la bebé lo único que se sabía era su nombre pues tenia una esclavita de oro que por suerte no se le cayó digo por suerte pues por los rasgos en el cuello tenia alguna especia de cadena o algo parecido, bueno la esclava decía "Serena"… como le dije mi corazón se enterneció con la historia fue así que le pedi a mi esposo adoptar a la niña y no le cambiamos el nombre pues me imagino que con gran ilusión lo escogieron

Doc Robert: pensamiento (no creo… estoy loco) sabe señora Serena tiene mucha suerte por tenerla a usted y estoy seguro que la madre biológica de Serena de donde este le estará enormemente agradecida por lo que ha hecho por su hija… discúlpeme pero en casa me esperan desde temprano y ya es hora de llegar no quiero que se preocupen… mañana voy hacer lo posible por venir en caso contrario llamare para saber cómo sigue

Ikuko: no se preocupe usted siempre será bienvenido a esta casa… y muchas gracias

En casa del Doc Robert

Doc Robert: familia ya llegue!

Camila: mi amor me tenias muy preocupada como no llegabas y Darién no dejaba de llamar preguntándome por ti… que paso?

Doc Robert: primero las gemelas donde están?

Camila: están en casa de Fer jugando... que pasa?

Doc Robert: te acuerdas que te conté que Darién estaba teniendo aventuras con una enfermera nueva?

Camila: si lo recuerdo, también recuerdo que le dijiste que elija a su esposa o a la enfermera

Doc Robert: pues Serena su esposa llego al hospital como Darién estaba dando altas me la lleve a la cafetería mientras el se desocupaba, estábamos conversando cuando entraron a la cafetería Darién y la enfermera, Serena entro en shok y antes que se armara la guerra me la llevé

Camila: espera… si no me equivoco eso debió pasar cerca del medio día y Darién te llamó recién en la noche?

Doc Robert: que? Eso significa que Serena no se equivoco

Camila: a que te refieres

Doc Robert: cuando salimos pensé que Darién nos seguiría para hablar, pero ella mencionó que no lo haría pues Darién tiene como prioridad al hospital y que no la buscaría hasta que saliese del hospital

Camia: no lo puedo creer… Darién ha estado tratando como un objeto a Serena, ella es muy buena no se merece eso

Doc Robert: pero todavía no te cuento algo que me ha dejado inquieto

Camila: que cosa amor?

Doc Robert: pues una vez que recogimos las cosas del departamento que tiene con Darién la lleve a casa de su madre

Camila: y eso que tiene de raro

Doc Robert: eso no, lo que sucede es que Ikuko me conto que Serena es adoptada

Camila: sigo sin entender, hay muchas parejas que adoptan niños

Doc Robert: te acuerdas que yo perdi la memoria según los doctores en un accidente de avión?

Camila: si lo recuerdo, y eso que tiene que ver

Doc Robert: que Serena estuvo en ese mismo accidente y que su mamá la protegió pero no resistió mucho pues murió y como era recién nacida nadie tenía idea de cómo se llamaba excepto porque Serena tenia una esclava con su nombre

Camila: en otras palabras tu crees que Serena puede ser tu hija?... espera Robert sabes que las posibilidades son muchas

Doc Robert: ni muchas

Camila: que?

Doc Robert: piénsalo, muchas personas dicen que Serena es mi hija… pero que casualidad que ella haya estado en ese accidente y que los dos nos parezcamos…

Camila: mi amor se que las cosas indican que si pueda que sea verdad, pero no me gustaría que te hagas falsas ilusiones además como vas a ir "Serena eres adoptada, te dejarías hacer un examen de adn porque quizás yo sea tu padre biológico"

Doc Robert: aunque no sería mala idea

Camila: Robert!...ella ha crecido con unos padres que se nota que la quieren tiene un hermano… le destruirías el pasado, ha eso súmale que su matrimonio con Darién ha fracasado… yo te apoyo desde que me contaste lo que te paso hemos intentado muchos métodos que recuperes la memoria y buscar a tu familia, hagamos algo busquemos mas información del accidente cosas donde no intervenga Serena y cuando estemos seguros le decimos hasta eso ella estará más calmada de lo sucedido con Darién

Doc Robert: tienes toda la razón, es que pensar que hay alguien en mi pasado que si bien no me puede explicar muchas cosas me ilusiona… puedes creer tengo una hija y es la chica por la que desde que la conoci sentí la necesidad de protegerla

Camila: (sonería pero en su mente = estoy feliz por ti pero tengo miedo por mi y las niñas que pasara con nosotras… pero un paso a la vez)


	6. capitulo 5: Darien: Serena donde estas?

**Capítulo 5: Darién: ¿Dónde estás Serena?**

Pensamiento de Darién:

Hoy me había levantado temprano como siempre preferí llegar temprano que ver a Serena sé que es mi esposa y que debería amarla desde el fondo de mi corazón, pero están difícil verla y no recordar a rini… lo que hasta ahora no entiendo es porque cambio el futuro porque?... quien tuvo la culpa, si todo estaba como debería ser se suponía que nos casaríamos, que habría una pelea donde Serena congelaría la tierra y poco después de despertar e inaugurara Tokio de cristal quedaría embarazada… pero que cambio acaso kou tiene algo que ver?... eso no puede ser sino Serena no se hubiera casado conmigo o si?... me gustaría tanto tener las respuestas… y si todo esto es una prueba? No creo si no hace mucho se hubiera presentado un enemigo así como la vez que termine con Serena… espere ansioso que se presentara alguien y me diera una señal pero nada toda la espera fue en vano… llegué al hospital las enfermeras ya se habían acostumbrado a mi llegada temprano hoy iba a dar altas así que le pedí a Lucy que me acompañara sabía que no debía hacer eso pero Lucy se había vuelto alguien en quien puedo apoyarme cuando ya no doy más, varios colegas me habían dicho que los he decepcionado por no respetar a la hermosa y dulce esposa que me espera en casa, pero que pueden decir ellos si no saben el sufrimiento que estoy pasando si las personas que dijeron que nos cuidarían y bla bla bla fueron las primeras en irse o alejarse y yo que era el padre sufro más… pero Robert fue el que me sorprendió un día estaba en la cafetería cuando se me acercó

- flash back-

Doc. Robert: me puedo sentar?

Darién: si, siéntate…

Doc. Robert: bueno iré de frente al grano, por qué haces esto a Serena? Acaso ya no la amas?

Darién: mira Robert eres un gran amigo pero no creo que deba darte explicaciones, pero te las daré hemos tenido un problema del cual no entendemos por qué y me duele ver a Serena, al comienzo tenia toda la intensión de ayduarla a superar el problema pero como puedo ayudarla si a mi nadie me ayuda

Doc. Robert: y yo no puedo ayudarte? Porque déjame decirte que lo que haces esta mal… no has pensado que un día puede llegar Serena y descubrir que tienes una relación con una de las enfermeras nuevas?

Darién: las únicas personas que en su momento pudieron ayudarnos no lo hicieron como te dije ellas también sufren… y Serena casi no sale de casa y si lo hace es solo para comprar la despensa asi que no creo que venga

Doc. Robert: hablas como si una persona importante se les hubiera muerto… no crees que Serena espera que la ayudes además existen los consejeros matrimoniales ellos les pueden ayudar

Darién: pues no murió porque nunca existió, pero era importante para todos nosotros… y todos nosotros si dijéramos algo lo primero que harían es internarnos en un centro psiquiátrico

Doc. Robert: por lo visto te cierras a las soluciones, me das pena Darién solo te digo una cosa si hasta la próxima semana no elijes entre Serena y Lucy yo mismo se lo contaré a Serena… hasta luego (se levanto y se fue sin mirar a atrás)

Darién: (pensamiento: como quiere que elija si se supone que serena y yo tenemos un amor que nos profesamos desde el milenio de plata en cambio con Lucy ella se ha vuelto en la persona que me da ánimos para seguir… si rini nunca hubiera desaparecido quizás las cosas serian muy diferentes)

- flash back-

Invite a Lucy a la cafetería como lo habíamos venido haciendo hace mucho, cuando entramos se me ocurrió darle un beso primero en la mano seguidamente de la boca sentí que nos estaban mirando pero me imaginé que son los doctores y enfermeras como siempre, me senté cuando vi acercarse enojado a Robert eso me sorprendió pero me sorprendió mas ver que guiaba a Serena quien me miro con decepción y tristeza nunca le había visto así, entonces no supe si levantarme e ir tras ella o quedarme pero si me iba que le iba a decir, entonces preferí quedarme y todos en la cafetería nos seguían mirando pero esta vez también comentaban así que me fui a mi consultorio sin importar que deje a Lucy, pero que mas podía hacer Serena me había visto besando a Lucy, me imaginé que llegando a casa me esperaría llorando o hecha una furia o las dos cosas estaba preparado mentalmente para afrontarla pero cuando llegué vi las luces apagadas desde afuera del edificio siempre apagaba todo cuando estaba enojada pero un dolor en la boca del estomago apareció eso significaba algo malo pues dos de las tres únicas veces que lo sentí fue porque serena se estaba muriendo y cuando Setsuna nos reunió en el templo hubo una mas que fue antes de lo de Setsuna pero no se qué paso y nunca me atreví a preguntar… el ascensor lo sentí muy lento una vez que entre vi las llaves en la repisa eso significaba que ella estaba ahí pero por más que la llamé no me contestó prendí las luces buscándola en la sala pero no estaba la busque en el cuarto de invitados que era para rini pero tampoco con miedo me fui a la habitación pero nada con temor abrí el baño y no estaba, acaso me dejó? Con el corazón en las manos abrí los cajones y no estaba sus cosas abrí el ropero y faltaba dos maletas una grande y una pequeña pero los vestidos que le había regalado estaban ahí incluso el vestido de novia; entonces me acordé de Robert se la había llevado su casa quedaba al otro lado de la ciudad no sé cómo pero pude marcar los números de su casa pues su celular no contestaba; pero me contesto su esposa le pregunte si el doctor había llegado me dijo que no, sabía que con las chicas nos estaban pues desde lo que paso se habían distanciado y como estaba con Robert, entonces en el parque donde pasamos muchos momentos pero nada entonces y si estaba con su mamá ha estas alturas ya sabrían todo y ni como ir para allá antes de que dijera algo su padre seguro y me mataba; pero de alguna manera necesitaba saber si estaba allá así que solo me asome y pude ver el carro de Robert entonces mi sospechas eran ciertas y eso no significaba más que PROBLEMAS y aunque me cueste admitirlo todo esto lo cause yo… es mas de la media noche y Serena no ha salido Robert hace horas que se fue Sammy y mi suegro ya llegaron no se escucha nada pero pude ver salir a los dos enojados pero Ikuko los detuvo que les habrá dicho no lo sé pero si no hubiera sido por Ikuko lo más seguro es que Serena a estas horas ya seria viuda, entonces me fui al departamento y no me gustaba como se veía tan solo, triste y frio si ahora es donde me arrepiento por no haber hecho caso a Robert…


	7. Capitulo 6: un viaje perfecto para el

**Capítulo 6: un viaje perfecto para el corazón**

Casa de los tsukino al día siguiente  
>Kenji: ikuko, aún no se despierta Serena<br>Ikuko: no pero no debe tardar, anoche estuve pensando que si nosotros no la hubiéramos adoptado ella en este momento no estaría sufriendo  
>Kenji: yo creo que no debimos permitirle casarse tan rápido<br>Ikuko: te acuerdas del doctor Robert  
>Kenji: el que se parece a serena?<br>Ikuko: si, ayer me sugirió que deberíamos mandar a serena aun tipo de vacaciones para que cambie de ambiente, tu qué opinas?  
>Kenji: estaría perfecto, pero mandarla sola no me convence… ahora esta muy deprimida<br>Ikuko: ojalá hubiera la manera de (es interrumpida por el sonido del timbre) mejor voy a ver  
>Kenji: si ese desgraciado, le daré una paliza para que se arrepienta de todo lo que ha hecho sufrir a nuestra niña (dice todo esto mientras se dirigían a la puerta)<br>Ikuko: buenos días, que se les ofrece?  
>V1: buenos días señora, soy Fernando y vengo del orfanato y el<br>V2: buenos días, soy Joshua y soy investigador vengo desde Francia… podemos pasar  
>Kenji: buenos días soy kenji tsukino y mi esposa ikuko… pasen<br>En la sala ya sentados  
>Fernando: ustedes hace 21 años adoptaron a una niña de nombre Serena y les habíamos dicho que no tenia familia y que<br>Kenji: y que si aparecía algún familiar no haríamos problemas, pues queremos lo mejor para serena  
>Fernando: lo que sucede es que<br>Joshua: permítame… lo que sucede es que la abuela materna de serena todo este tiempo la ha estado buscando que por diversas razones recién ahora hemos dado con sus paradero… la señora a quien represento quiere conocer a su nieta si es que le permiten presentarse como su abuela si no como una amiga de ustedes pero la quiere conocer en realidad ella y su esposo  
>Fernando: yo le explique al investigador que eso no dependía de nosotros sino de ustedes pues entendemos de que ella ahora ya es una señorita mayor de edad… y bueno esto es algo que cambie sus vidas<br>Joshua: se puede apreciar que ustedes tienen un gran corazón y es por eso que les pido que permitan que lo señores conozcan a su nieta además ellos quieren que ella disfrute de lo que le corresponde y claro que ustedes pese a cualquiera que sea su decisión tendrán su recompensa por todo lo que han hecho por ella  
>Kenji: nosotros gracias adiós no nos falta nada y no es necesario… pero primero creo que nos corresponde decirle la verdad de su origen y si ella decide conocer a sus abuelos que sea decisión de ella<br>Ikuko: porfavor entiéndanos solo depende de ella  
>Joshua: y cuando conocería su decisión<br>Kenji. Pues… (es interrumpido)  
>Serena: ahora mismo (todos se quedaron sorprendidos, por la presencia de ella)… ahora entiendo porque no me parezco a ninguno de ustedes<br>Ikuko: (con lagrimas en los ojos) hija perdónanos nosotros hubiéramos querido que te enteraras de otra manera  
>Serena: pero que les voy a perdonar por haberme elegido entre tantos niños?, por haberme dado alimentación, educación, cariño?... no tengo nada que perdonarles… lo único quiero que me dejen hacer es conocer a mis abuelos<br>Kenji: mi princesa, eso solo depende de ti, nosotros te apoyamos en todo  
>Ikuko: además ellos merecen conocerte te han estado buscando durante 21 años<br>Serena: ustedes saben por lo que estoy pasando en estos momentos… me darían su consentimiento para irme con ellos durante un tiempo… quiero recuperarme quiero volver a ser yo… pues ahora no quisiera salir de aquí no quisiera encontrarme a él o a ella  
>Ikuko y kenji se miraron y kenji dijo: por supuesto y ojalá algún día nos visites o quizás nosotros vayamos a verte… pero solo te pido una cosa o mejor dos<br>Serena (llorando): las que quieras papá  
>Kenji: regresa solo cuando te sientas preparada no lo hagas por nosotros<br>Serena (llorando). De acuerdo asi lo are… y la segunda?  
>Kenji: nunca nos olvides (al finalizar los tres se unieron en un abrazo con muchas lagrimas)<br>Serena (llorando) nunca papá… ustedes siempre serán mi familia… (al acabar el abrazo ella se dirigió al investigador)  
>Serena: buenos días, mi nombre es Serena Chi disculpe Tsukino Serena Tsukino… porfavor me puede llevar a conocer a mi familia corrección el resto de mi familia<br>Joshua: buenos días, por supuesto señorita cuando usted diga salimos a parís – francia  
>Serena: lo mas pronto posible porfavor (se voltio hacia sus padres y les dijo) ustedes saben porque me quiero ir tan rápido<br>Ikuko: si hija… adelante  
>Joshua: lo más rápido seria en una hora y no creo<br>Serena: perfecto al cabo y ya tengo mis maletas  
>Joshua. Entonces vámonos<br>Serena: me acompañan al aeropuerto?  
>Kenji: por supuesto hija (ikuko solo asintió con lagrimas en los ojos)<br>Fernando: disculpen, pero me tengo que retirar (se retirara)  
>kenji: hija se que no es el mejor momento pero nos podemos tomar una foto los tres<br>Serena: por supuesto papá  
>Se tomatón dos fotos uan donde estaban los tres ikuko sers y kenji y otra donde a lado de ikuko salía el investigador, una vez terminado esto partieron al aeropuerto en un taxi… una vez hecho todo el papeleo necesario y que por suerte Serena tenia pasaporte que lo utilizaría para la luna de miel que nunca tubo… ikuko y kenji vieron partir a serena su hija, pues el que no llevara su sangre no quitaba que la habían visto crecer y como se dice "padre es el que cria"...<br>En el avión  
>Joshua: Serena, una vez que estemos allá buscare un traductor para que<br>Serena: Joshua no es necesario, desde pequeña tuve interés en el francés y lo aprendí… ahora entiendo por que  
>Joshua: que bueno, asi será muy fácil que te adaptes… es mejor no almorzar por que estaras frente a tus abuelos a la hora de almuerzo… aunque como no sabe que te llevo ante ella lo mas seguro es que va a dudar atendernos, sabes siempre dice que las comidas no deben ser interrumpidas a menos que sea muy importante… yo creo que lo dice mas porque le gusta la comida<br>Serena (media sonrisa): entonces es de familia…. Yo también lo que más disfruto es la comida  
>Joshua: serena puedo hacerte una pregunta?<br>Serena: claro dime  
>Joshua: porque tenias maletas listas?... no lo has pasado bien con tus padres adoptivos porque tienes un semblante de tristeza<br>Serena: no se si lo sepa, pero yo estoy casada, y ayer descubrí que mi esposo me engañaba… por eso es mi semblante de tristeza…  
>Joshua: lo siento mucho... pero casada a tan temprana edad<br>Serena: quizás le parezca raro pero en ese momento era lo que deseaba con todo mi corazón


	8. capitulo 7: conociendo mis raices

**Capítulo 7: conociendo mis raíces… El verdadero origen de Selene – Serenity – Serena**

En el aeropuerto de Paris – Francia

Joshua: Srta. Serena ya llegamos, hoy es el cumpleaños de su abuelo, así que antes de llegar quisiera pasar por una boutique y comprarle un vestido porque…

Serena: no necesita darme explicaciones, más bien muchas gracias por sus atenciones

Joshua: es lo menos que puedo hacer, además lo hago con gusto, su búsqueda fue una de mis primeras investigaciones que tuve y aunque muchas veces pensé en darme por vencido su abuela no lo hizo… bueno creo ya podemos bajar

El investigador llevó a Serena a una boutique que contaba con un spa, allí después de un relajante baño, le lavaron el cabello entonces el estilista hizo la pregunta de rigor "si deseaba un cambio de look", donde Serena con un poco de temor dijo que sí, pues en toda su vida solo se había cortado las puntas, pero era hora de un nuevo comienzo mejor dicho de sanar las heridas y poco a poco los cambios iban dando forma afuera quedaba sus dos largas coletas, que fueron donadas para hacer pelucas para las personas con cáncer, solo faltaba el toque un vestido color azul cielo como sus ojos con corte imperio acompañado con unas sandalias plateadas, con un peinado que consistía en una cola alta claro que tenia una raya al costado permitiendo tener un flequillo la cola esta ondulada y para finalizar una hermosa bisutería

Joshua hizo todo lo que pudo y aunque Serena sonreía sus ojos seguían tristes había visto sus fotos así que podía ver la diferencia y esperaba que solo con el tiempo sus heridas sanaran y le permitieran ver a la Serena que en las fotos había visto… pronto llegaron a una mansión en el auto de éste Serena venia en el asiento de atrás

Serena: aquí viven mis abuelos?

Joshua: sí, usted viene de una familia rica (en eso se acercó el portero al carro)

Juan: Sr Joshua, buenas tardes,

Joshua: buenas tardes Juan podrías dejarnos pasar traigo una sorpresa a los señores

Juan: de acuerdo, al fin y al cabo la señora dijo que si venia usted no importaba la hora

Joshua: muchas gracias (en eso adentro el carro a una gran mansión) bueno voy a avisar que hemos llegado para que nos atienda, espéreme aqui

Serena: de acuerdo (todo esto parece un cuento)

Joshua: buenas tardes Alfonsina

Alfonsina: buenas tardes Sr Joshua, los señores están a punto de comenzar a almorzar se encuentran en la sala, espéreme le anunció

Joshua: espera traigo a una persona y ahí recién me presentas (dicho esto salió y como todo un caballero ayudó a Serena a salir del auto y la guió hasta el recibidor donde se podía ver a una Alfonsina muy sorprendida) ahora si avísales a tus señores que ya llegué no les digas que he venido acompañado (Alfonsina solo asintió)

En la sala la cual era una gran habitación de paredes blancas tenía una chimenea natural y encima de esta había una gran fotografía quienes son se los diré después, los muebles de cuero negro estaban alrededor de la chimenea, a un costado de la chimenea se encontraba un gran piano con cola negro en el cual se encontraban los dos señores cincuentones, bien elegantemente vestidos, como una pareja de enamorados tocando el piano cuando entro la ama de llaves Alfonsina

Alfonsina: mi señora el señor Joshua desea verlos

Señor: (dirigiéndose a su esposa) amor no me había dicho que habías invitado al señor Joshua

Señora: es que no lo hice… (Dirigiéndose a Alfonsina) hazlo pasar y hazle un lugar en la mesa

Alfonsina: como usted diga

En el recibidor

Alfonsina: pueden pasar

Sr Joshua: no le habrás dicho que he venido acompañado

Alfonsina: no, claro que no… con su permiso (se retiró)

Sr Joshua: bueno primero voy a saludarlos y cuando le diga que venga usted entra

Serena: de acuerdo… pero antes que se vaya, porque la señora Alfonsina me miró sorprendida

Sr Joshua: ha eso lo entenderá cuando vea a sus abuelos… (Entró a la sala dejando a una Serena con una gran duda)

Serena Pensamiento "será acaso que…" es interrumpida pues escucha al Sr Joshua que le dice que pase

En la Sala

Sr Joshua: Señores buena tardes, primero quiero felicitarlo por su onomástico

Señor: buenas tardes Joshua, muchas gracias pero no era necesario que vengas hasta aquí para decirme eso

Sr Joshua: tiene razón, le puedo hacer una consulta

Señor: la que gustes

Sr Joshua: cómo anda su salud

Señor: ya lo sabes Joshua soy fuerte como un toro jajajaja (logrando hacer reír a su esposa y a Joshua)

Sr Joshua: me alegra escuchar eso, bueno les quiero presentar a alguien… ya puedes pasar

Los señores estaban intrigados pues no sabían quién era esa persona, cuando en eso se abrió la puerta del gran salón y con paso firme y delicado entró Serena, ambos estaban completamente sorprendidos mejor dicho los tres estaban sorprendidos las dudas quedaron disipadas no era necesario preguntar quién era, claro estaba que era su nieta tenía la misma contextura, facciones que su abuela y su madre además del cabello dorado como los rayos del sol y los ojos azul cielo iguales a los de su padre; Serena ahora entendía porque la ama de llaves se había quedado sorprendida, no sabía que decir cuando tuvo la oportunidad de irse de Japón lo hizo sin pensar en que era lo que diría cuando estuviese frente a ellos cuando en eso recordó que se celebraba ese día así que con una inclinación que se hace entre altezas dijo

Serena: (con una gran sonrisa) feliz cumpleaños abuelo

Fue ahí donde Joshua pudo ver la gran sonrisa y los ojos brillantes que Serena mostraba en las fotos que él antes había visto claro que no a su plenitud pero se dio cuenta que era una persona fuerte y que lo que había pasado no la iba vencer

Los señores tenían lágrimas en los ojos, pero esta vez era diferente no lloraban el haber perdido a su hija yerno y nieta si no que su amada nieta había regresado a ellos y estaba convertida en toda una dama tenerla tan cerca parecía un sueño cuando escucharon "feliz cumpleaños abuelo" sus corazones se llenaron de dicha que los dos fueron a su encuentro y la abrazaron, entonces el tiempo se detuvo excepto ellos tres y ahí como una película vieron sus vidas pasar la de sus abuelos, la de su madre y la de ella desde sus vidas pasadas hasta ese día entonces regresaron al momento en el que estaban claro que el tiempo aún seguía detenido

Serena: abuela Selene me da mucho gusto volverla a ver

Selene: a mí también amada nieta, han pasado muchos siglos

Serena: Abuelo Helios a ti también te he extrañado mucho

Helios: (haciendo un puchero) creí que solo a tu abuela habías extrañado, pero creo que lo mejor será que volvamos todo a la normalidad y una vez que estemos solos hablaremos largo y tendido

Selene: tienes toda la razón querido, (con su mano dibujo un círculo que tomó forma de reloj y con un toque en el centro todo volvió a la normalidad)

Selene: Joshua muchas gracias por traerme a mi nieta

Helios: gracias por este hermoso regalo de cumpleaños

Joshua: bueno creo que mejor los dejo solos porque deben tener mucho de que conversar

Selene: no digo lo contrario pero porque no te quedas a almorzar

Mientras que en Japón especialmente en el hospital se estaba dando una acalorada discusión entre dos doctores

Darién: dime donde esta!

Dr. Robert: no lo sé!

Darién: tú la llevaste a la casa de sus padres así que seguro te comentó algo!

Dr. Robert: pues no me dijo nada! Y si lo supiera no te lo diría! No crees que mucho daño le has hecho ya

Darién: tú no sabes cómo llegué a este punto

Dr. Robert: bien dicho no lo sé! Pero no creo que sea tanto como para engañarla y espero que encuentre a alguien mucho mejor que tú

Darién: como me puedes decir eso!

Dr. Robert: te lo digo porque es lo que pienso, ayer me contó todos los desplantes que le has hecho todo este tiempo y creo que irse fue lo mejor que pudo hacer (dicho esto salió del consultorio tras un fuerte portazo una vez afuera vio como todo se detuvo todo menos él creyó estar viendo mal, pero en eso como una película todo pasó su vida pasada su vida actual y lo que su corazón siempre le gritaba "Serena era su hija" y en su vida pasada el había muerto en batalla por proteger a su amada Serenity, pero el amor tan grande que tenía Serenity por él hizo que reencarnara, ahora solo tenía que encontrar a Serena y decirle toda la verdad.

Los tres miembros lunares se encontraban en la mesa

Selene: Sere… hija primero quiero decirte que lamento mucho lo sucedido con el príncipe Endimión (serena solo bajó la mirada)

Helios: Pero recuerda que nos tienes a nosotros ahora lo importante es contactarnos con tu padre

Serena: aun no puedo creerlo todo este tiempo he estado tan cerca de él

Selene: bueno creo que necesitaremos una reunión familiar no les parece? (con una gran sonrisa)

Helios: haber hija que te parece si lo llamamos para darle la noticia, porque por lo que nos dimos cuenta el también nos ha estado buscando

Los tres se dirigieron al despacho

Serena: estoy nerviosa

Helios: respira profundo y ánimos hija tú puedes, además si has podido salir vencedora de muchas batallas esto no debe ser nada

Conversación telefónica (vamos a suponer que es la misma diferencia horaria)

Serena: Buenas tardes, con el Dr Robert por favor

Dr Robert: Buenos tardes si con él habla, eres tú Serena?

Serena: Dr Robert, bueno… yo lo llamaba porque ya se las respuestas a sus preguntas

Dr. Robert: ah?... (pero como es que ya lo descubrió)

Serena: lo que pasa es que cuando me reencontré con mis abuelos descubrimos que usted es mi padre

Dr. Robert: (sin palabras)

Serena: Entiendo si no cree en mis palabras

Dr. Robert: claro que te creo… porque yo también hace un rato que lo descubrí y estaba buscando la manera de decírtelo, pero dime dónde estás? Ahora que se la verdad quiero verte, abrazarte y tratar de recuperar el tiempo que la vida nos robó

Serena: (con la voz entrecortada por los sentimientos encontrados) estoy en Paris con mis abuelos

Dr. Robert. : Muy bien, iré a verte lo más pronto posible… a mala hora no saque pasaporte… te quiero hija ahora ya nada nos separara

Serena: yo también te quiero… te estaré esperando, pero por favor no le digas donde estoy por favor

Dr. Robert. : muchas gracias por decirme papá… y no te preocupes nadie sabrá de esta llamada… en cuanto arregle lo de mi pasaporte iré a verte hija

Serena: te estaré esperando (terminando la llamada)

Selene: vez hija no fue difícil

Serena: pues si (con una sonrisa aunque no era de oreja a oreja)

Helios: Querida que te parece si vamos a comer algo

Selene: hay (con una gotita en la cabeza) ni aunque pasen los años tú cambias

Helios: pero así me quieres (haciendo un pucherito)

Serena: (le alegraba ver a sus abuelos de esa manera así entendía muchas cosas en su forma de ser) pensamiento: ojala algún día pueda ser tan felices como ellos

Helios: dime hija que te parece si te cuento sobre tu madre y abuela

Serena: me parece una muy buena idea

Helios: mucho antes del milenio de plata cuando nosotros éramos jóvenes yo era el futuro Dios del Sol y tu abuela la futura Diosa de la Luna ambos solo dos veces al año nos veíamos tu abuela me gustaba mucho pero no tenía el valor de decírselo así que un día me arme de valor y me le declaré con lo que no contábamos era que nuestros padres se opusieran, ellos que decían que el amor lo podía todo en ese momento no permitían que estuviéramos juntos así que ambos salimos del olimpo y fuimos a la luna era un paraíso aunque sin habitantes y cuando llegamos ante nuestros ojos aprecio el cristal de plata y tu abuela lo sostuvo entonces el cristal nos envolvió en ese momento sentimos como poderes desconocidos corrían por nuestros cuerpos, cuando el resplandor desapareció una voz se escuchó proveniente del cristal de plata que nos decía "Su amor puro me ha despertado y los ha nominado como mis guardianes y soberanos de la luna si así lo desean" ambos nos miramos y asentimos y tu abuela tomo a palabra "aceptamos protegerte, pero soberanos? si aquí no hay nadie" el cristal respondió "muchas gracias, hay muchos seres en todo el universo que al igual que ustedes solo desean amor y justicia pero por diversas razones no lo logran y dejan todo y ustedes con el poder que les brindo pueden curar su corazón y cuerpo para que puedan habitar aquí en la Luna" entonces respondí "con mucho gusto aceptamos, solo te pedimos que nos guíes en el camino para no perdernos" y lo último que dijo fue "muchas gracias y recuerden que el amor es la base de todo" y asi fue que nos convertimos en los soberanos de la luna por muchos siglos durante ese tiempo se cumplió lo que el cristal de plata había dicho luego nació tu madre éramos muy felices y un día llegó la noticia que los dioses habían quedado en un profundo sueño y que al ser nosotros los únicos que permanecíamos despiertos nos pidieron que gobernemos juntos hasta ese entonces tu madre ya había conocido a tu padre quien al igual que nosotros había huido pues lo tenían condenado a vivir solo en ilusión alejándose de su amada la cual había fallecido al saber que nos lo dejaban estar juntos cuando llego con el tiempo se enamoró de tu madre y ya estaban comprometidos y pronto seria la boda entonces les dijimos que ellos gobernaran la Luna mientras que nosotros gobernábamos en el olimpo el cristal de plata estuvo de acuerdo y así sucedió luego naciste tú llenando de felicidad, todo iba muy bien hasta que los dioses despertaron creyeron que habíamos sido los causantes de su sueño así que nos atacaron y fallecimos pero cuando tu mamá uso el poder del cristal para mandarlos a la tierra a una nueva vida el cristal de plata mando a todos y les revelo la verdad a los dioses, cuando nacimos en la tierra fuimos abandonados pero por poco tiempo pues una familia acomodada sin hijos nos adoptó a ambos cuando crecimos y descubrimos que nos queríamos como pareja y no como hermanos nos sentimos muy mal así que yo quise irme a muy lejos y cuando mi madre me pregunto porque le dije entre sollozos lo que sucedía y ella con una sonrisa nos dijo que éramos adoptados y que no éramos hermanos pues lo habían comprobado cuando tuvieron que llenar datos como el tipo de sangre descubriendo que solo éramos dos bebes que habíamos nacido el mismo día y que habíamos sido abandonados al mismo tiempo aunque yo llegue en la mañana y tu mama en la tarde entonces todo fue felicidad pudimos estar juntos nos casamos tuvimos a tu madre murieron por vejes nuestros padres luego tu madre en la preparatoria conoció a tu padre se enamoraron y antes de entrar a la universidad se casaron y les regalamos su luna de miel por Japón a diversos lugares durante ese tiempo fuiste concebida pero el embarazo era de alto riesgo así que alquilaron un departamento y se quedaron nosotros periódicamente los visitamos cuando naciste te regalamos una esclavita con tu nombre nosotros tuvimos que regresar pues nos estaban esperando se suponía que cuando tuvieras un mes regresarían y que sería pronto al parecer nos iban a dar una sorpresa luego ya no supimos nada era raro pues siempre nos manteníamos en contacto cuando ya todo me pareció muy raro tratamos de averiguar y no los encontrábamos así que contratamos a un investigador pero pasaba el tiempo y no te encontraba entonces un día que se puso mal tu abuela y estábamos en el hospital conocimos a Joshua y el tomo el caso y te encontró se supone que en dos meses va a encontrar a tu padre pues es el tiempo que le han dicho que va a demorar para que busquen y le den el archivo de tu padre

Serena: (durante toda la historia había llorado y sonreído) me alegro que ahora puedan estar juntos, asi que fue así como llego el cristal de plata a nuestro cuidado…y todo eso cuando lo recordaron porque a mi Luna me despertó cuando tenía 14 años

Selene: lo que pasa hija es que cuando estuvimos los tres juntos fue ahí cuando recordamos todo, si lo hubiéramos hecho antes creo que nuestros poderes ya te habríamos recuperado

Serena: y ahora que pasará con los demás dioses ya sabrán que han despertado?

Selene: me imagino que sí, pero ellos dejaron en claro que nos quieren con ellos

Mientras que Japón

Ya era media noche y la luna estaba en lo alto del cielo pero no brillaba estaba como apagada todas las luces del departamento estaban apagadas solo se podía ver que en su cama sentado se encontraba una persona llorando como un bebé seguro que si alguien lo escuchara se le estrujaría el corazón pero si alguien que supiera lo que había pasado no tendría pena sino que le dirían que se lo merece y eso él lo sabía muy bien

Darién: cómo llegamos a este punto? Como permití esto? Ahora soy consciente que no te merezco por todo el daño que te he causado siempre di por hecho todo ese fue mi gran error me presentaron un pasado maravilloso y quería tenerlo nuevamente luego cuando supe lo de rini me entusiasme aún más tendría una hija que me adoraba, pero cuando llegaron los kou y yo no pude hacer nada pues estaba muerto y el descubrir que durante mi ausencia había otra persona que había hecho que rías que te enojes me puse muy celoso así que en cuanto se fueron desee hacerte mi esposa pues no quería perder ese hermoso futuro pero cuando éramos uno solo me preguntaba si en verdad querías estar a mi lado o extrañabas a ese sujeto después Setsuna diciéndonos que ya no había rini me destrozo quería entender cómo, porque, que había sucedido pero solo eran preguntas y nada ni nadie nos respondía y las chicas todas desaparecieron dejándonos sumergidos en nuestro dolor y así nos alejamos parecíamos dos extraños durmiendo en la misma cama en mis días de tristeza se acercó ella hasta que me gusto su presencia y la buscaba gran error ahora lo entiendo, me haces mucha falta, pero ahora que voy a hacer si no estás aquí y justo hoy tuve que descubrir que ella solo me utilizaba para subir de puesto… ahora es cuando me doy cuenta que a la única persona que necesito es a ti mi princesa de la luna creo que si lo hubiéramos intentado quizás hubiésemos podido desafiar al destino pero fui un tonto no se supone que cuando a uno le dicen que no es cuando más lo intenta para demostrar lo contrario pero me deje llevar fui un tonto

Mientras que al otro lado de la ciudad en una carretera un taxi que se dirigía con una familia

V1: muchas gracias por entenderme y apoyarme en todo… te amo

V2: yo también te amo (mientras que ambos se daban un beso) un camión se estrelló por el costado del taxi

En París – Francia en el cuarto de visitas se encontraba la princesa de la luna durmiendo plácidamente hasta que dio gritó desgarrador despertando a sus abuelos quienes fueron a su habitación corriendo

Serena: NO!

Selene: hija que pasa (se acercó rápidamente a lo cual serena solo se refugió en sus brazos)

Helios: tranquila pequeña estas con nosotros no pasa nada estamos aquí para cuidarte

Serena: (llorando) soñé que mi papá caía a un gran agujero negro


	9. Capítulo 8: Serena asume sus responsabil

**Capítulo 8: Serena asume sus responsabilidades **

Helios: tranquila pequeña estas con nosotros no pasa nada estamos aquí para cuidarte

Serena: (llorando) soñé que mi papá caía a un gran agujero negro

Helios: vamos tranquila hija solo fue un mal sueño

Serena: pero me duele el corazón… quiero hablar con él

Selene: pero hija debe estar durmiendo

Helios: mira hija que te parece si mañana a primera hora lo llamas

Serena: pero abuelo no sé si pueda soportar hasta que amanezca… por favor entiéndanme

Selene: no soporte verte así hija… cariño por favor podrías traer el teléfono

Helios: de acuerdo… (Regresa a la habitación con el teléfono en la mano) toma

Serena: contesta… por favor contesta… (el celular solo timbraba) abuela tengo miedo mucho miedo (llorando su abuela solo le acariciaba la cabeza)

Selena: tranquila hija… cuando amanezca llamaremos a Joshua y le diremos que queremos saber que ha pasado con tu padre ya verás que todo se estará bien

Nadie pudo dormir… pero a primera llamaron a Joshua explicándole que necesitaban saber que había pasado con Robert y aunque no entendía muy bien hizo las llamadas pertinentes y los llamo para hablar personalmente y darles la información obtenida.

En el despacho el investigador se encontraba sentado frente a serena quien tenía a su derecha a su abuela y a la izquierda su abuelo

Helios: Joshua, por favor dinos que ha pasado con el Dr. Robert

Serena y Selene: se mantenían calladas

Joshua: anoche cuando el Dr. Robert y su esposa regresaban a su casa sufrieron un accidente automovilístico donde ambos fallecieron en el acto dejando en orfandad a sus gemelas de 5 años, las gemelas eran adoptadas así que las han regresado al orfanato de donde provenían.

Serena se quedó quieta procesando las palabras anteriormente dichas, su padre al que acababa de encontrar ahora estaba muerto y no solo el si no la esposa con la intento tener una vida normal, pero lo peor eran las dos criaturas ¿5 años? Eran unas bebes se le vino a la mente Rini su pequeña recordó las veces que la vio llorar por sus papás y luego recordó a Darién cuando era niño y perdió a sus padres lo destrozado que quedo y al estar sin familia se formó con ese carácter frio y solitario, definitivamente ella no permitiría que aquellas pequeñas crecieran con ese dolor así que se dirigió a su abuela y con un llanto silencioso dijo: Abuela quiero adoptar a las gemelas…

Selene (la miro sorprendida y luego enternecida): no hija… no lo harás… (Sorprendiendo a todos en la habitación pues Selene era conocida por su buen corazón) no hay necesidad recuerda que tu padre fue quien las adopto lo único que tenemos que hacer es señalar que tú eres la primogénita de Robert y que nosotros tres las vamos a cuidar (mirando a Joshua) ayer descubrimos que Robert es el padre de Serena pensábamos decírtelo hoy pero luego Serena tuvo una pesadilla y nos inquietamos porque no obteníamos noticias de Japón… ahora te pido por favor que traigas los restos de mi yerno y su esposa además de traer a las gemelas porfavor encárgate de lo legal para no tener problemas y se mantenga en privado quienes son la familia que esta repatriando a Robert

Joshua: (Sorprendido y asimilando todo lo que selene decia) mi más sentido pésame… no se preocupen hare todos los trámites necesarios para que su pedido sea cumplido al pie de letra… nuevamente mi mas sentido pésame.

Joshua se retiró de la mansión sorprendido por lo que había pasado en 72 horas, primero encontrar a Serena luego el estado en que la encontró, descubrir la muerte del papa de serena y luego la decisión sobre las gemelas, así que tomo el primer avión a Tokio a recuperar las gemelas y traer los restos

En el despacho serena había llorado tanto que se quedó dormida en los brazos de su abuelo ambos seguían con ella apoyándola en estos momentos es que acaso su nieta que no hacía daño a nadie tenía que sufrir tanto no lo entendían; cuando serena se despertó espero que todo haya sido un mal sueño pero no era así, si su destino estaba lleno de caídas ella estaba lista para levantarse las veces que sea necesarias y para eso tenía que tomar las riendas de su vida ahora había comprobado que su destino no estaba escrito en piedra ahora sería ella quien decidiera.

Al dia siguiente

Tokio (hospital central de Tokio)

Darién no había ido desde que serena descubrió la verdad… quería pedirle perdón y también una oportunidad… cuando llamo a casa de los tsukino simplemente le cortaban ni siquiera le recriminaban simplemente no le contestaban o le colgaban… así que decidió buscar a Robert quien tampoco contestaba su celular por lo cual fue al hospital a buscarlo ya en la recepción todos lo miraban y cuchicheaban

Darien: Me puede decir en donde puedo encontrar al dr Robert

Recepcionista: acaso no lo sabe?

Darien: saber qué?

Recepcionista: el con su esposa fallecieron en un accidente automovilístico

Darien: (sorprendido) cuando?

Recepcionista: antes de ayer en la noche

Darien: sabe dónde lo van a velar

Recepcionista: no lo sé cómo no tenía familia ni él ni su esposa… así que nadie sabe cómo va a ser el jefe que era su amigo salió ni bien se enteró para ver si podía darle una buena sepultura pero aun no regresa

Joshua había ido a informar que habían encontrado a la primogénita de Robert y que junto a sus abuelos pedían los restos del doctor y su esposa cuando le dieron luz verde llamo al sr Helios

-Llamada-

Sr Helios: hola joshua,

Joshua: Sr helios ya está todo listo para que me entreguen los restos

Sr Helios: muchas gracias hijo… y de las gemelas?

Joshua: me estoy dirigiendo al orfanato al parecer no habrá problema pero una vez que las tenga conmigo le vuelvo a llamar, pero si todo sigue así mañana en la mañana estaremos llegando

Sr Helios: muchas gracias… espero tu llamada

Joshua: de nada… hasta pronto

-Llamada-

En el orfanato Joshua explico la historia del sr Robert y de la decisión de la familia, las religiosas agradecieron al cielo por la gente buena que aún existía en el mundo y reunieron a las niñas quienes no entendían lo que pasaba solo sabían que no iban a volver a ver a sus padres y que tenían vivir ahí, pero cuando las reunieron con Joshua el se encargo junto con las religiosas de explicarles

Joshua: Hola niñas… vengan no las voy a comer jejeje (lo dijo para soltar el miedo de las niñas quienes se encontraban cohibidas por los grandes cambios) díganme preciosas cono se llaman… (dirigiéndose a dos niñas rubias de tez blanca de ojos verdes la única diferencia en ellas era tipo de pelo una era lacia y la otra era ondulado)

V1: yo soy Akane

V2: y yo Aome

Joshua: pero que lindos nombres… quieren que les cuente algo (ellas solo afirmaron) tienen una hermana

Akane: hermana? Y donde esta?

Joshua: está lejos… pero ella y sus abuelos quieren que ustedes se vayan a vivir con ellos

Aome: pero yo quiero con mis papitos (queriendo llorar)

Joshua: sus papitos se han accidentado y ahora están arriba (lo dijo señalando el techo cuando nota que Akane quiere salir le pregunta) a dónde vas Akane?

Akane: a ver a mis papitos

Joshua: (comprendiendo que ellas habían entendido el segundo piso) no pequeña ellos ahora están en el cielo y desde ahí las va a cuidar

Aome: y si prometo no volver a mojar la cama… les podrías decir que bajen

Joshua: ellos ya no pueden volver y no porque no las quiera sino porque donde están ya no les permiten volver… pero ahora tienen una hermana y unos abuelos que quieren vivir con ustedes

Religiosa: niña lo que el sr quiere decirles es que sus papitos fallecieron pero no están solas pues tienen una hermana y dos abuelos que quieren estar con ustedes

Las gemelas se miraron se abrazaron y luego de un intercambio de palabras que solo ellas entendieron se dirigieron a Joshua

Akane: y saben hacer galletitas?

Joshua: su abuela hace unas galletas de chocolate riquísimas

Aome: y no se enojaran nuestros papitos por ir con ellos

Joshua: yo creo que no… más bien estarían felices de saber que están con ellos y que son felices

Akane: y tú nos vas a llevar con ellos?... (Joshua afirmo) entonces vamos

Y fue así como Joshua al fin de la tarde se llevó a las niñas y a los dos cuerpos al aeropuerto rumbo a parís, durante la tarde había contratado un servicio de mudanza para que llevara todas las cosas de las niñas y sus padres a la mansión y así acomodaran todo para la gran llegada.

El día agridulce como lo había denominado Serena había llegado pues estaba feliz por conocer a sus hermanas pero triste por la llegada de los cuerpos

POV Serena: (mirando la pista de aterrizaje) papá pensé que cuando te viera de nuevo nos contaríamos mil y un historias, habrían muchas risas, besos y abrazos… no en estas condiciones… pero te prometo cuidar de mis hermanas les voy a enseñar que siempre hay un motivo por el cual sonreír aunque sea difícil… ya es hora de asumir mi responsabilidad como guardiana del cristal de plata… espero volver a ser tu hija y disfrutar de los momentos sin que nadie nos separe…

Helios: ya llegaron…

Selene: vamos hija

Serena: ya quiero conocer a mis hermanitas…(Cuando la puerta se abrió sintió a su corazón pararse un momento y cuando las vio se sorprendió de sobre manera pues ambas eran rubias eso sería bueno para ellas pues en la nueva escuela ya nadie las molestaría ella sabía lo difícil que era crecer con los demás niños que te repetían cosas como "segura son tus padres" aunque ahora les daba la razón… esas palabras hieren a cualquier niño… al ver el temor de las niñas se puso en cuclillas y abrió los brazos y las niñas no dudaron en correr a los brazos de aquella señorita que tenía los ojos y el color de cabello como su papá una vez unidas en ese abrazo les dijo) yo las cuidare y protegeré es una promesa del corazón (las niñas la miraron con sorpresa para luego abrazarla con más fuerza después de unos momentos) vamos al auto yo tengo que ir a ver algo

Akane: nosotras sin querer vimos cuando subieron esas camas donde están ellos (confesó mirando hacia el suelo)

Aome: no nos regañes (confesó mirando hacia el suelo)

Serena: (las abrazo con más fuerza ella no quería que vieran esas cosas tan dolorosas pero no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo así que esbozó una sonrisa y les dijo) no las voy a regañar…ustedes también quieren verlos? (con su cabecita asintieron) muy bien (las tomo de la mano y se acercaron a Joshua quienes estaban con sus abuelos)

Joshua: Akane… Aome… les presento a su abuela Selene, a su abuelo Helios y su hermana se llama Serena

Akane: hola yo soy Akane

Aome: hola yo soy Aome

Selene: pero que lindas niñas

Helios: les tenemos un regalo… (Poniendo en el suelo una caja) que no lo piensan abrir

Akane: si! (Al instante abrieron la pequeña caja donde había un cachorro de labrador de pelo dorado)

Ambas: qué lindo!

Serena: tienen que ponerle un nombre (las gemelas se miraron y confirmando sus lazos dijeron al unísono)

Gemelas: Lucky!

Helios: solo a niñas tan bonitas se les podía ocurrir tan bonito nombre

Joshua: ya es hora (dijo al ver que abrían la bodega) niñas… (es interrumpido)

Serena: ellas estarán a mi lado para despedirnos (lo dijo en un tono que no aceptaba replica)

Cuando bajaron los ataúdes las lágrimas corrieron, el carro fúnebre estaba listo para llevarlos al lugar donde serían velados, así que mientras llevaban a los ataúdes al velatorio la familia se alistaba en la mansión serena y Selene se encargaron de alistar a las niñas con dos vestidos blancos pues no querían que se pusieran negro la hora llego y se fueron los cinco al velatorio todo era lágrimas al llegar la tarde fue el entierro donde aparte de ellos cinco estaba Joshua y un sacerdote las niñas fueron las primeras en lanzar dos claveles cada una luego fue serena quien prometa para sus adentros salir adelante además de cuidar y proteger a sus hermanas que aunque no llevaban ningún lazo de sangre las quería desde que las vio, Selene, helios y Joshua hicieron lo propio en la noche la cena aunque fue callada no había incomodidad hasta que un bostezo de la pequeña de pelo ondulado llamo la atención de todos

Aome: Akane eso no se hace

Akane: lo siento

Serena: hoy ha sido un día muy cansado… que les parece si nos vamos a dormir

Helios: saben niñas les hemos acondicionado un cuarto digno de dos princesitas

Akane: nuestro cuarto era de princesas

Aome: yo solo quiero mi osito

Selene: entonces hay que pedir un deseo a la luna…

**Tiempo después…**

POV SERENA: ayer cumplí 22 años mi vida ha cambiado completamente ahora que asumido mis responsabilidades como la princesa de la luna… claro que para eso tuve el apoyo de mis abuelos quienes me enseñaron todo lo que una princesa debe saber y para reforzar todo eso estudie ciencias políticas y derecho quien lo diría dos carreras! Claro que al principio todo fue muy difícil pero luego entendí que con un buen horario y mucha paciencias de mis profesores particulares y los de la universidad lo logré! Eso me ayudo bastante para recuperar mi autoestima y la confianza en mí misma, he sido muy feliz al estar con mis abuelos y claro que mis hermanitas también influyeron pues cuando sentía que no podía solo me bastaba mirarlas y saber que confiaban en mi para seguir adelante ahora son una niñas hermosas de 10 años se que suena loco pero cuando las veo es como si recordara a papá. Con Ikuko, kenji y samy nos mantenemos en contacto la navidad pasada la pasaron con nosotros y pudieron ver los grandes cambios que he tenido atrás quedaron las dos coletas y el cabello ahora lo tengo suelto y hasta la cintura me visto como toda una "princesa" ya nadie se burla de mi más bien me respetan he hecho nuevos amigos pero ya no he intentado crear ese lazo de profunda amistad y es que entre amigos no hay secretos y yo tengo muchos así que mejor nos evitamos problemas... en conclusión soy feliz con mi nueva familia… escucho venir a mis hermanitas asi que me hago la dormida escucho que se abre la puerta para luego sentir como se acuestan a mi costado una a cada lado akane "la locura" como siempre me abraza en cambio Aome "la razón" se abraza a mi brazo…momentos como estos no los cambio por nada al parecer ya son las 8am porque nuestro querido lucky ya ingreso a mi cuarto y se ha subido a mi cama a despertarnos las niñas comienzan a reír y comienzan a hacerme cosquillas

Akane: Ser despierta!

Aome: Cosquillas! (y comienzan a hacerle cosquillas)

Serena: paz porfavor!

Akane y Aome: buenos días Ser

Serena: Buenos días peques… vayan a cambiarse para desayunar las niñas fueron a su habitación

Si bien eran gemelas y todo eso no tenían la misma personalidad así que con el tiempo decidieron darles un cuarto a cada una a los 15 min bajo primero Serena con sencillo pero hermoso vestido de día color celeste su cabello o tenia recogido en una delicada media cola y solo tenía un muy sutil maquillaje, después de unos minutos bajaron las gemelas Akane y Aome hicieron acto de presencia vistiendo unos legins con una blusa floreada la primera en tonos rosados y la segunda en todos lilas cuando estaban las tres reunidas salían del despacho los abuelos quienes sonrieron al ver a sus nietas tan radiantes era sorprendente como el tiempo se había encargado de curar las heridas en todos aunque dejando cicatrices todos ya sentados en la mesa claro que Helios a la cabecera a su derecha su esposa Selene y Aome y a su izquierda tenia a serena y Akane las gemelas habían acordado que intercambiarían sitio todos los días para que así nadie dijera que una era más apega a serena o a su abuela

Akane: la profesora nos dijo ayer… (es interrumpida) que iba a llamar a reunión para esta semana para saber si están de acuerdo en el lugar que ha sido escogido para este año

Aome: Akane habíamos quedado que no vamos a ir!

Serena: pero porque no quieren ir? Por lo menos a mi me ilusionaba muchos los viajes que hacían en mi escuela

Aome: pero no te va a gustar el lugar que han escogido

Helios: porque no habría de gustarnos

Selena: porque no nos dicen y vemos si nos gusta o no?

Akane: Jumban (el silencio inundo el comedor todas las miradas se dirigieron a Serena)

Serena: pensamiento: porque de todos los lugares que hay en el mundo tuvieron que elegir ese pero no puedo permitir que por mis temores mis hermanas se sientan limitadas, así que dijo… no se preocupen yo iré con ustedes como todos los años

Helios: segura hija porque si deseas yo las puedo llevar

Serena: muchas gracias pero he sido yo la que siempre las he acompañado a estos viajes y no voy a permitir que por culpa de esos recuerdos mis hermanas salgan perjudicadas… así que peques terminen de desayunar para irnos a comprar todo lo que falta para nuestro viaje

Akane y Aome: si!

Serena: pensamiento: si es necesario afrontare mí pasado…


	10. Capitulo 9: Serena regresa con una nueva

**Capítulo 9: Serena regresa a Tokio con una nueva vida**

Dos semanas después en el aeropuerto

Selene: las vamos a extrañar

Serena: Nosotras también

Helios: Cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en avisarnos

Selene: niñas pórtense bien

Akane: nosotras siempre nos portamos bien (haciendo puchero)

Serena y los abuelos: jajajaja

Se escucha el llamado de la profesora

Serena: bueno nos vemos en una semana

Helios: las extrañaremos

Selene: si necesitas arreglar algunos asuntos solo avísanos y nosotros iremos por las niñas

Serena: gracias abuela espero no sea necesario nos vemos

En Tokio. En el departamento de Darién

Darién: Hola amigo, como has estado?

Andrew: Más tranquilo ahora que ya pasó todo el alboroto de la inauguración del restaurant Júpiter, aunque aun no entiendo por qué ese nombre, pero bueno cuéntame cómo esta Serena? le está yendo bien con el tratamiento? Estaba pensando que la próxima vez que vayas a verla nos avises para acompañarte así Lita pueda verla

Darién: (nervioso) claro pero no creo que vaya pronto… pero cuéntame…

En el aeropuerto de Tokio

Serena POV

La noche esta estrellada, la luna brilla espléndidamente en el firmamento hace unas horas hemos llegado algunos niños están muy adormilados y otros están tan despiertos por todo lo nuevo que ven especialmente mis hermanas pues hace mucho que dejaron Tokio, mañana iremos a visitar a mamá Ikuko y papá Kenji y nos encontraremos con la profesora en la tarde para comenzar nuestro tour, ya que según ella los niños hasta esa hora ya se habrán adaptado al cambio horario.

POV REI

Algo no está bien el fuego sagrado me lo dice… una nueva batalla se acerca pero en esta pelea que solo distingo a las inners, las outers y Darién pero las demás nombras no las reconozco… pero no está Serena y no entiendo por qué? Ella no nos dejaría sola? O es que algo le va a pasar?... desde hace un tiempo he tratado de encontrar a Serena pero no lo consigo es como si ella ya no existiera pero si eso fuera así nosotras ya no podríamos transformarnos no?

POV HARUKA

Hay mucha calma para mi gusto eso solo significa que la nueva batalla está muy cerca… siento pena por mi sirena quiere ayudarnos pero su espejo no muestra más de lo que muestra el fuego sagrado de Rei, pero lo que me inquieta más es que no nos muestra nada de la gatita y eso no me gusta nada, aun no entiendo porque chiba no nos quiere decir donde está recibiendo su tratamiento la gatita según él porque nosotras iríamos con ella a cuidarla de todo y de todos… bueno en parte es verdad pero hay algo que no me gusta en todo esto

Casa de los TSUKINO en la mañana

Ding dong

M Ikuko: ya voy!

P. Kenji: Quien podrá ser tan temprano?

En la puerta

Serena: hola mamá (con una sonrisa)

Gemelas: Buenos días mamá Ikuko

M Ikuko: (emocionada solo las abraza)

Serena: creo que hemos venido muy temprano

M Ikuko: (entrando) nada de eso pasen y desayunemos todos juntos

P. Kenji: (leyendo el periódico) quien era mamá?

Serena: nosotras papá

P. Kenji: mis niñas!

Samy: pero cómo? Cuándo llegaron?

Akane: llegamos anoche con mi profesora y compañeros

Aome: hemos venido de viaje de estudios y en la tarde comenzaremos con el tour

Ring Ring (celular de serena)

Serena: lo siento pero debo contestar

Inicio de llamada-

Serena: Buenos días Joshua, a que debo el honor de tu llamada

Joshua: buenos días Serena, llamo a tu casa y me doy con la sorpresa que estas en tokio

Serena: es que ese fue el destino escogido por la clase de mis hermanas

Joshua: Bueno lo importante es que necesito hablar contigo de algo muy serio e importante y en persona, dime dónde y a qué hora nos podemos reunir

Serena: Estas en Tokio?

Joshua: Sí, pero que dices?

Serena: te parece que en una hora, estoy con mis padres

Joshua: ok, mándales mis saludos… bye

Serena: Bye

Fin de llamada-

P. Kenji: todo bien hija?

Serena: no lo sé papá, Joshua solo me dijo que era importante y que tenía que ser en persona

M. Ikuko: no se van a quedar?

Serena: a desayunar si, lo que me preocupa es que ellas se van a aburrir (suspirando)

Samy: yo estoy libre si quieres puedo llevar a las peques a jugar y cuando te desocupas me llamas y te decimos donde estamos

Serena: enserio Samy harías eso por mí?

Samy: decídete antes de que me arrepienta

Serena: Peques quiere ir con Samy a jugar mientras me encargo de unos asuntos con Joshua

Peques: si!

M. Ikuko: bueno no se diga más, desayunemos antes que venga el joven Joshua

Serena: antes de que se me olvide… Joshua les manda saludos


	11. Capítulo 10: ¡Quiero…

Hola a todos muchas gracias por sus comentarios, sé que tienen muchas dudas de las cuales algunas se resolverán en este capítulo y otras ya lo leerán mas adelante

**Capítulo 10: ¡Quiero… **

1 hora más tarde en un auto plateado

Joshua: Como te sientes al regresar a Tokio?

Serena: tengo sentimientos encontrados… feliz por ver a mi familia, nostalgia por los buenos momentos, tristeza porque extraño a mis amigas a pesar de todo, pero sobre todo mucho dolor por él.

Joshua: tranquilízate por favor sé que es una herida muy grande y que te ha marcado pero tienes que seguir adelante

Serena: (respirando hondo) lo sé…

Joshua: ya llegamos es un restaurante muy bonito y su comida es deliciosa

Serena: no se si tengas razón además de mi familia la única persona que conozco que tiene buena sazon es una de mis viejas amigas (le dijo todo es con una sonrisa)

Joshua muy galante le abrió la puerta

Serena: es muy bonito el lugar

Joshua: vamos a la mesa que está a lado de la ventana

Después de que el mesero tomara su orden, Joshua no sabía cómo comenzar con el asunto que los había llevado hasta ahí.

Serena: vamos Joshua dime que es lo que pasa?

Joshua: (resignándose) bueno lo que pasas es que para terminar de hacer los cambios que me habías pedido necesito que me digas que piensas hacer con tu matrimonio?

El mesero entrego los dos capuchinos

Joshua: necesito saberlo para seguir con los trámites ya que si decides divorciarte es más fácil hacerlo como Serena Tsukino pero si decides seguir con él necesito notificarle los cambios que habrá… si necesitas tomarte un tiempo para tomar una decisión yo lo entiendo

Serena: (con la mirada hacia su café y con las manos en puño)

- flash back-

Neo Reyna Serenity: entonces por qué te casaste conmigo?

Príncipe Endimión: porque así debería ser!... rini tenía que nacer

Neo Reyna Serenity: entonces nunca me quisiste!

Príncipe Endimión: claro que te quise… pero tu no dejabas que me desenvolviera como médico

Neo Reyna Serenity: claro que lo hice sino porque te deje ir a EEUU

Príncipe Endimión: pero nunca llegue y cuando tenía otra oportunidad de ir nuevamente ya no pude

Neo Reyna Serenity: pero si nunca me contaste eso?

Príncipe Endimión: como querías que te lo cuente si para eso teníamos que prepararnos por el nuevo enemigo

Neo Reyna Serenity: te hubieras ido nosotras nos hubiéramos hecho cargo

Príncipe Endimión: y dejarte para que nuevamente venga kou… eso si que no

Neo Reyna Serenity: espera… dudas de mi?

Príncipe Endimión: vamos Serena las chicas dijeron que salías mucho con él que tuvieron una cita e incluso lo vieron solo con una toalla en tu casa y no había nadie!

Neo Reyna Serenity: si desconfiabas de mi entonces por que te casaste conmigo!

Príncipe Endimión: porque se suponía que venciendo al enemigo la llegada de rini estaría más cerca

Neo Reyna Serenity: si nunca hubiéramos conocido a rini y enterado que era nuestra hija… tu nunca te hubieras casado conmigo?

Príncipe Endimión:…(solo agacha la cabeza)

Neo Reyna Serenity: contéstame! (y le da una bofetada)

Príncipe Endimión: (cogiéndose el rostro y con mucha furia en los ojos) pues no acaso crees que me hubiera fijado en una niñita llorona y sin modales que nunca tuvo aspiraciones en la vida (se fue)

Neo Reyna Serenity: (se arrodilla en el suelo y en posición fetal comienza a llorar con todas sus fuerzas) por que?

-fin de flash back-

Serena: no es necesario las verdad es que hace algún tiempo ya lo había pensado y había tomado una decisión solo que de cierta manera trataba de alargar este momento

Joshua: entonces cuál es tu decisión?

Serena: le pediré el divorcio… es lo mejor para los dos

Joshua: (tomando sus manos) has cambiado mucho en este tiempo y mereces encontrar alguien que te haga completamente feliz y para llegar a eso es mejor dejar el pasado

Serena: tienes toda la razón pero aun así duele y mucho… pero ya es hora de salir adelante

Joshua: me alegra escuchar eso, entonces hare los trámites necesarios y si necesito alguna firma tuya te llamo nuevamente

Serena: gracias Joshua, por todo

Joshua: sabes que te quiero mucho y sobretodo eres mi amiga y solo quiero que seas feliz… quieres que te lleve algún lugar en especial?

Serena: voy a llamar a Samy para saber dónde están y alcanzarlos

Mientras que en el templo Hikama

Lita: Amy no es raro estar haciendo las prácticas en el mismo hospital donde trabaja Darién?

Amy: la verdad es que si… ya que todos lo llaman Sr Chiba y la mayoría de veces se me olvida y solamente le digo Darién

Mina: seguro las enfermeras y las demás internas estarán muertas de celos de que tengas esa confianza con él

Amy: creo que si… porque al inicio todos me hablaban y me trataban bien pero luego cuando se dieron cuenta que conocía a Darién me comenzaron a tratar diferente

Lita: son los celos… no les hagas caso… que les parece si vamos a mi restaurante para subir eso ánimos

Cuando estaban llegando al restaurante un auto plata emprendía su marcha sin imaginar que en ese auto iba una persona muy querida por ellas y que deseaban tanto ver

Entrando al restaurant

Rei: lo sienten chicas

Mina: ¿qué?

Lita: hum es verdad

Mina: ¿qué?

Amy: el aroma de Serena

Rei: es como si ella hubiera estado aquí

Lita: la extrañamos tanto que hasta la sentimos en el ambiente

Mina: nos hace tanta falta su presencia, a veces pienso que ya nos ha olvidado

Rei: podrá ser muy despistada y todo pero no creo que nos hay olvidado

Amy: la extrañas mucho no rei? Aunque intentas gritarle a mina como a Serena no es lo mismo no?

Lita: cada vez que preparo un platillo nuevo… pienso en la cara que pondría de serena con el nuevo platillo

Ninguna de ellas era consciente de lo cerca que habían estado… tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos


	12. Capitulo 11: la mentira tiene patas cort

**Capítulo 11: la mentira tiene patas cortas**

En la tarde toda la clase se encontraba en el lobby del hotel

Profesora: bueno niños listos?

Niños: sí!

Profesora: recuerden no separase de su compañero y del adulto asignado…

En el templo Hikama

Ring ring

Nicolás: templo Hikama buenos días

Rei: Hola Nicolás soy yo

Nicolás: Srta Rei…

Rei: avísale a mi abuelito que voy a estar con las chicas en el crow y me voy a demorar

Nicolás: ok

Fin de la llamada-

Abuelo: quien era?

Nicolás: la srta Rei quería avisar que estaba en el crow y que se iba a demorar

Abuelo: me parece buena idea que se distraiga la he visto muy preocupada… sabes que le pasa?

Nicolás: yo también lo he notado… pero no me ha querido contar

Abuelo: espero que sus amigas la ayuden… bueno anda barre

Nicolás: si señor

En el patio

POV Nicolás

La tarde es perfecta no hace ni frio ni calor, los niños que han llegado de vista al templo están maravillados y me sorprende como hablan casi a la perfección nuestro idioma pero hay dos niñas que lo hablan bastante bien… me pongo a ver detalladamente a todo el grupo y hay una señorita que me llama la atención pues se me hace familiar… de repente es de Londres de donde yo vengo… será mejor que me acerque… poco a poco me voy acercando ella se encuentra a lado del árbol mirando hacia sus ramas donde la srta rey con sus amigas pusieron sus deseos…

Nicolás: (mirando los deseos) es una tradición colgar los deseos en navidad… esos lo pusieron hace muchos años… esos son muy especiales para la sacerdotisa de este templo pues significan (es interrumpido)

Serena: (sin voltearse) la verdadera amistad

Nicolás: pero cómo? (se gira a verla)… Srta Serena?

Serena: (con una sonrisa) hola Nicolás… como has estado?

Nicolás: que sorpresa verla nuevamente (rascándose la cabeza) bien gracias

Serena: y cuéntame cómo ha estado rey? Las chicas?

Nicolás: de salud todas están bien… la señorita Rey y Mina son las mejores de sus clase se canto, claro que la Srta Rey se está haciendo muy famosa por sus composiciones y Mina cada vez es más requerida como modelo, la srta Lita y el joven Andrew están muy felices con la apertura del Restaurante "Júpiter" y les está yendo muy bien y la srta amy va muy bien en sus estudios de medicina incluso ahora está haciendo sus prácticas en el hospital general junto con su esposo…Serena lo miraba sorprendida, pero tan despistado Nicolás que ni se dio cuenta… pero por que le cuento todo esto seguro que todo esto ya lo leyó en las cartas

Serena: cartas?

Nicolás: sí las que le envían las chicas mensualmente por medio del Sr Darién y dígame señorita Serena ya se encuentra mejor?

En eso llegan las gemelas la llamaban

Gemelas: Sere! Sere! Sere!

Serena se giró hacia Nicolás que la miraba con una sonrisa

Nicolás: creo que la necesitan… bueno yo terminaré de hacer los deberes… por si acaso las chicas se encuentran en el crow (se fue)

Serena pov: que es lo que está pasando aquí?... mejor llamó a Joshua

**En el crow:**

**En la mesa**

Lita: que tienes rey?

Rey: no lo sé muy bien es como sintiera la necesidad de ir al templo

Mina: cada vez estas más neurótica

Amy: tranquila rey…

**En la barra**

X: buenas tardes Andrew podrías darme un capuchino por favor

Andrew: Enseguida Joshua… que pasa amigo porque esa cara

Joshua: es por el caso que estoy siguiendo

Andrew: ya veo… pero que pasa? Ya se lo dijiste?

Joshua: si… en la mañana me reuní con ella

Andrew: en la mañana? Pero no se supone que ella estaba en parís?

Joshua: tú lo has dicho estaba

Andrew: y como lo tomo?

Joshua: pues dice que hace algún tiempo había decidido divorciarse solo que no es nada fácil pues lo quiso mucho

Andrew: pobre tu amiga… que tu esposo te engañe debe ser muy triste

Joshua: no te imaginas como la encontré… cuando la vi por primera vez pensé que nunca se recuperaría…

Andrew: considerando también que encontró a su padre solo para perderlo

Joshua: sus ojos brillan… pero si te das cuenta todavía hay una sombra de tristeza en ellos

Andrew: tu amiga y mi amiga comparten el nombre pero sus vidas han sido completamente diferentes

Joshua: pero dime ya se recuperó tu amiga?

Andrew: (suspirando) no… aun no… a mi amigo le he dicho que la próxima vez que vaya a verla nos avise para acompañarlo y es que mi novia y nuestras amigas se mueren por verla de nuevo pero se conforman con los recados que nos manda

Joshua: pero si deseas yo puedo buscarla y así le dan una grata sorpresa

Andrew: enserio?... pero cuáles son tus honorarios?

Joshua: vamos amigo no me ofendas lo hago con gusto

Andrew: muchas gracias

Joshua: pero dame su nombre completo y si tienes una foto seria perfecto

Andrew: entonces voy por la foto lo tengo en mi oficina

Joshua: ok

Cuando Andrew regresa y está dispuesto a enseñarle la foto suena el celular de Joshua y este le hace una seña que le espere un momento (la conversación se da delante de Andrew)

**Inicio de llamada-**

Joshua: hola Sere

_Serena: Hola Joshua… interrumpo? _

Joshua: no claro que no… estoy tomando un café con un amigo… pero dime en que puedo ayudarte

_Serena: necesito que me averigües algo que me ha dejado pensando_

Joshua: claro dime

_Serena: ahora he estado en el templo de una de mis amigas… pero ella no se encontraba pero me ha reconocido un amigo_

Joshua: y el problema es?

_Serena: que me pregunto cómo seguía? Me dijo de unas cartas que me enviaban? _

Joshua: crees que tu esposo les oculto a todos lo que paso

_Serena: es una posibilidad_

Joshua: que es lo que deseas que haga exactamente

_Serena: quiero que vayas al restaurant de una amiga y que averigües de mi… como si tuvieras que entregarme algo importante para saber que te dicen… por favor_

Joshua: y como se llama el restaurante?

_Serena: Júpiter_

Joshua: Júpiter? (Recordando que es el restaurant donde estuvieron en la mañana)

_Serena: sí, ya sé que suena raro pero es algo significativo para ella… ella se llama Lita Kino_

Joshua: Lita Kino

_Serena: por favor… averíguame primero eso tramita el divorcio pero aun no le entregues los papeles_

Joshua: de acuerdo… en cuanto tenga lo que me pides te llamo… cuídate

**Fin de la llamada-**

Andrew: disculpa amigo pero no pude evitar escuchar que nombraste a Lita Kino

Joshua: ha sí… es que ella es la dueña del restaurante Júpiter

Andrew: eso lo sé pero por que la buscas… acaso algo malo

Joshua: no nada de eso solo que quiero preguntarle algo sobre una amiga suya

Andrew: (aliviado) si deseas te la presento

Joshua: que la conoces?

Andrew: claro que la conozco… ella es mi novia… ahora vuelvo

Joshua: (ve la foto que esta boca abajo y antes de darle la vuelta lee la inscripción) "para mi mejor amigo Andy de Serena Tsukino" (lo gira la foto y pudo apreciar a Serena un poco más joven comiendo un helado de fresa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a su lado y con el peinado que utilizaba cuando la conoció y a su lado estaba Andrew sonriente junto a una castaña)

Andrew: Joshua te presento a mi novia

Lita: mucho gusto soy lita kino

Joshua: (con la sorpresa aun pues su mente trabaja a mil por hora atando todos los cabos) mucho gusto soy Joshua

Andrew: Lita… Joshua quiere preguntarte algo sobre alguna de tus amigas

Lita: ha si?... de quién?

X: Hola Andrew

Andrew: hola Darién que gusto verte… ven te presento a un amigo

Darién: (una vez reunido con lita, Andrew se presenta ante Joshua) buenas tardes soy Darién Chiba

Joshua: (dándole la mano) lo sé

Darién: cómo?

Joshua: que Andrew me ha hablado bastante de usted

Darién: pero dígame solo Darién

Lita: pero dígame Joshua sobre que amiga quería preguntarme

Joshua: lo siento Srta Kino pero creo que ya no es necesario… discúlpenme pero tengo que irme

Andrew: cuídate amigo y no te olvides lo que me ofreciste

Joshua: por supuesto que no… muy pronto tendrás noticias mías… además la mentira tiene patas cortas no Darién

Darién: (nervioso) si… así es el refrán

Joshua: (retirándose) la practica también… nos veremos muy pronto

Andrew: por qué diría eso

Darién POV: será que él sabe algo…


	13. Capitulo 12: ¿Un nuevo enemigo yulius

**Capitulo 12: ¿Un nuevo enemigo?...yulius?**

Joshua: necesito llamar a Serena (el marcaba pero el celular estaba apagado) justo ahora se le tuvo que bajar la batería!

Al día siguiente por la mañana en el lobby del hotel

Maestra: buenos niños ahora iremos al parque donde habrá un concierto muye especial

Niños: sí!

En el parque

Haruka: lista para tu concierto

Michiru: de estar lista lo estoy, pero hay mucha turbulencia… (Mirando al cielo)

Haruka: la gatita nos enseñó que pase lo que pase debemos seguir

Michiru: lo sé…

Hotaru: mamá Michiru afuera hay mucha gente y dicen que el colegio que te contrató ya llegó en cuanto me avisaron vine a avisarte

Setsuna: bueno ya es hora de que salgas

Afuera…

Serena: se acerca la tormenta

Aome: pero si no hay ninguna nube?

Serena: niñas recuerden que yo siempre las protegeré

Akane: me estas asustando

Serena: (las abrazó) no tienes por qué solo que pase lo que pase háganme caso

Gemelas: sí

Serena: (Serena se encontraba a un costado del público) bueno veamos el concierto…

Michiru: buenos días a todos y bienvenidos Tokio para co… (es interrumpida)

El cielo se hizo gris y los truenos se escuchaban los niños se asustaron todos comenzaron a evacuar hacia el bus Serena iba con las niñas cuando deslumbro más adelante a Joshua

Serena: Joshua!

Joshua: Serena!

Serena: por favor ve con las niñas

Joshua: pero tú?

Serena: yo estaré bien en cuanto pueda iré yo también al hotel

Joshua: pero…

Serena: (con cara suplicante) luego te lo explicaré

Joshua: está bien… vamos niñas

Serena: vayan con Joshua… yo ya los alcanzo… (al ver sus caras de miedo) yo siempre estaré a su lado (y se fue cuando llego al anfiteatro pudo ver a todas transformadas incluso él estaba ahí)

POV SERENA: aunque me cueste lo mejor será que ellos solos se encarguen de todo yo ya no puedo ayudarlos, tienen que aprender a hacerlo sin mí, veo a ese ser extraño tiene forma de medusa y de cada cabeza le lanza un ataque a cada guerrera… Darién como siempre no puede hacer mucho… creo que mi abuela tenía razón… los he protegido mucho… lo siento abuela pero creo que les ayudare un poco…

De pronto una brisa cálida atravesó todo el anfiteatro entonces la medusa sonrió de lado, las chicas no sabían que esperar, entonces apareció Sailor Moon todas las chicas sonrieron de alegría su princesa había aparecido… Darién estaba sorprendido no sabía que esperar ella había regresado ahora tenía que explicar muchas cosas y como lo haría

SM: Soy una sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia, soy Sailor Moon y te castigare en el nombre de la luna

X: no seas mentirosa!

SM: muéstrate!

Detrás de las cortinas apareció un hombre alto con cuerpo definido pelirrojo tenía el aspecto de un donador de circo

SM: tú?

X: hola preciosa… que pasa no te da gusto verme?

SM: (volteando la cabeza a un lado y levantando la cara) jum! Por supuesto que no!

X: y dime preciosa ya pensaste lo que te dije?

SM: (mirándolo de frente) Julius ya te he dicho que no

Julius: ya aceptaras a la buena o a la mala… vamos (hablando a la medusa y un humo negro los envolvió y desaparecieron)

Todos estaban sorprendidos delante de ellos estaba su princesa no les importaba el nuevo enemigo pues si ella estaba a su lado todo era más fácil, pero mientras ellos estaban alegres Serena recordó la conversación que había tenido en la mañana en el lobby del hotel mientras esperaba que terminaran de desayunar las gemelas

**Inicio de flash back-**

Serena: Buenos días Joshua…

Joshua: Buenos días Sere

Serena: haber dime que eso tan urgente que tienes que decirme y no puede esperar

Joshua: es sobre la información que me pediste

Serena: y bien

Joshua: tu esposo ha engañado a tus amigos haciéndoles creer que un día te asaltaron y quedaste muy asustada y te habías lastimado la mano y para recuperarte del shock emocional estabas en una clínica que nadie sabe y que no has querido verlos pero ellos te han mandado cartas mensualmente Darién te las lleva y tú le mandas recados pero como tu mano aún no está bien no les has escrito

Serena: (apretó los puños de coraje) así que muy hombre se siente para engañarme pero no es lo suficiente hombre para decirles la verdad

Joshua: tranquilízate… si se atrevió a engañarte con mayor razón lo hizo con ellos… pero ellos ya se hartaron de esto y ayer Andrew me pidió que te buscara

Serena: conociste a Andrew?

Joshua: bueno en realidad yo conocí a Andrew hace un tiempo cuando su hermana por culpa de un niño que se atravesó derramó bebidas sobre mí entonces el se disculpaba y luego constantemente iba al café y poco a poco nos hicimos amigos él me contaba de su novia y de su amiga serena

Serena: y él sabe que yo…

Joshua: sabe de ti porque una vez se me olvido una información tuya en el crow pero como no hay foto, él sabe de Serena Williams Shields, pero no sabe que con Serena Tsukino de Chiba son la misma persona

Serena: oh por dios

Joshua: ayer cuando me llamaste… (le conto lo que sucedió)

Gemelas: beunos días joven joshua!

Joshua: buenos días niñas… que grandes y hermosas que estan!

Gemelas: gracias

Akane: Sere la maestra ya nos esta llamando para ir al autobús

Serena: vamos a ir al anfiteatro… porque no nos alcanzas allá y seguimos conversando

Joshua: de acuerdo… nos vemos allá

**Fin de flash back-**

Serena aún les daba la espalda, Darién permanecía atrás del grupo

Darién POV: siempre pensé que cuando la volviera a ver estaríamos solos para pedirle perdón… pero están todos

Haruka: gatita que alegría verte nuevamente

Serena se giró mientras perdía su transformación todos se sorprendieron ante ellos ya no estaba la niña llorona y tonta que habían conocido ahora en su lugar había una serena con curvas bien definidas como una supermodelo llevaba un vestido de día de escote en uve y al falta en corte a color turquesa lo que hacia resaltar sus ojos llevaba una cartera blanca que hacia juego con sus zapatos de pequeño taco también blanco llevaba unos aretes y collar en forma de luna , atrás quedo su cabello largo junto a sus coletas ahora lo levaba recogido en una coleta que llegaba a media espalda con ondas y un sutil y delicado maquillaje

Mina: vaya sere te ves muy bien

Lita: cuando llegaste?

Rey: vamos Serena tonta responde

Serena: (con una pequeña sonrisa y sin mirar a Darién) anteanoche

Haruka: porque no nos avisaste te hubiéramos ido a recoger

Amy: Darién porque no nos lo dijiste ayer en el crow

Darién: porque (no sabía que decir y es interrumpido)

Serena: vamos Darién diles

Darién: no lo sabía…

Serena: y porque no lo sabías… anda diles

Darién: bueno yo…

Haruka: que pasa gatita?

Darién: Serena por favor

Serena: pasa Haruka… que todo este tiempo él les ha engañado

Haruka: que dices?

Darién: Serena por favor

Serena: hace como tres años que yo deje de ser una tonta

Rei: que es lo que dices?

Entonces de la nada Darién cayó al suelo… todos miraban sorprendidos a los dos sujetos que habían llegado uno lo conocían y al otro no el que había agredido a Darién se abalanzo contra el dándole puñetazos las inners corrieron a separarlos mientras que el otro chico se fue a lado de Sere

Lita: que pasa Andrew porque le pegas

Andrew: (él no prestaba atención y delante de todos gritó) eres un infeliz Chiba yo te consideraba mi amigo pero cómo pudiste hacerle eso… te advertí que no quería que la dañaras… prometiste hacerla feliz y es lo que menos hiciste

Lita: que pasa? Porque dices eso?

Andrew: pasa que este infeliz nos engañó a todos

Darién: pero cómo?

X: yo se lo dije… perdóname Sere (ella solo le sonrió indicándole que todo estaba bien)

Darién: tú?... cómo?

Serena: eso es algo que a ti no te importa

Joshua: te lo dije y te lo repito "la mentira tiene patas cortas"

Haruka: Andrew comparte con todos lo que sabes

Andrew: pasa que Serena no tuvo ningún asalto, no estuvo en ningún centro y nunca recibió nuestras cartas que por años le escribimos… lo que pasó fue que serena lo abandonó

Mina: que?

Andrew: pero dile Darién porque te abandonó

Darién: (se encontraba parado limpiándose el labio reventado con la mirada gacha) porque engañe a Serena

Haruka: yo te mató! (se abalanzo contra él impregnando su puño en su cara, ahora eran las outers que lo sotenian)

Todos voltearon a verla solo no había lagrimas algo completamente diferente

Amy: dinos que solo fue una vez

Andrew: no… esta basura la engañaba con una de las enfermeras del hospital por mucho tiempo y lo peor es que la trato peor que a un objeto… no cumplió con hacerla feliz

Amy: por eso en el hospital me tratan mal… seguro piensan que soy alguna nueva aventura de él

Darién: lo siento… primero tuve la esperanza de recuperarla pero luego no sabia que decirles

Andrew: sabias que si nos decías la verdad te quedarías solo… admítelo!

Darién: lo siento…

Andrew. (volteando hacia Serena) todo lo que debiste sufrir y ninguno de nosotros estuvo para ti… (tomando sus manos) soy el peor de los amigos

Serena: no claro que no

Andrew: claro que sí… yo te presente ha este idiota… pero sobretodo tuviste que afrontar todos eso cambios sola - Serena agacho la mirada sus ojos se humedecieron- afrontar la muerte de tu papá sola –todos se sorprendieron por lo que escuchaban- hacerte cargo de dos pequeñas y lo peor que un lugar que no conoces… perdóname


	14. Capítulo 13: ¡Serena regresa con nosotro

**Capítulo 13: ¡Serena regresa con nosotros!**

Serena: (correspondiendo el abrazo) no tengo nada que disculparte… así sucedieron las cosas ya aprendí a aceptarlo

Andrew: pero tú no te lo merecías… si tan solo hubiera (es interrumpido)

Serena: (separándose del abrazo) él hubiera no existe (mirando a todos) desde el momento que deje Tokio supe que ahora soy yo la que forjo mi futuro (tomando el brazo de Joshua) mi presente y futuro ya no está en Tokio (dirigiéndose a Darién) mañana a más tardar te hare llegar los papeles del divorcio

Darién: (de rodillas) no por favor!... perdóname… hare lo que tú quieras

Serena: lo que yo quiera?

Darién: sí.. lo que tú quieras… pero perdóname

Serena: entonces firma el divorcio

Darién: qué?

Serena: tú me pediste que te perdone más no que regrese contigo así que te perdono si firmas los papeles del divorcio

Joshua: será más fácil si firmas voluntariamente porque de lo contrario solo alargaras el proceso

Darién: (parándose) tú no te metas!

Joshua: (con un puñetazo en el rostro causando que Darién caiga) claro que me meto! Tú la destrozaste! No tienes ni idea como la encontré! Cuando me la lleve pensé que nunca se recuperaría!

Andrew: (murmullo) Joshua

Joshua: no tienes idea cómo es escucharla llorar día y noche! Tenerla en tus brazos y no poder hacer nada por aliviar aunque sea un poco su dolor…

Rei: nosotras no…

Joshua: cuando ella estuvo aquí ustedes también la abandonaron… (Dirigiéndose a Serena la tomo de las manos) vámonos

Haruka: no te la lleves!

Rei: Serena quédate con nosotras!

Serena: (con una sonrisa de lado) lo siento… pero yo ya tomé mi decisión… adiós (Dándose la vuelta mientras se iba del brazo de Joshua)

En el auto de Joshua-

Joshua: (la tomo de las manos) yo estoy contigo…

Serena: (lo abrazo con fuerza) perdóname!

Joshua: (separándola de si y cogiéndola del menton) pero por qué?

Serena: tan sumida estuve en mi dolor que no me di cuenta que a ti también te estado haciendo sufrir

Joshua: eso no importa

Serena: claro que importa… tu has hecho tanto por mí

Joshua: y lo seguiré haciendo… y lo hago porque te quiero

Serena: Joshua…

Joshua: eres mi pequeñita… mi muñequita de porcelana a la que tengo que cuidar que nadie me la rompa…

Serena: gracias

Joshua: estoy seguro que vas a encontrar a tu complemento y vas a ser tan feliz como lo soy yo con Verónica y cuando llegue ese momento hasta te vas a olvidar de tu hermano mayor

Serena: no claro que no!

Joshua: sí… si lo haras… y yo estaré muy feliz de desempeñar mi papel de hermano celoso y sobreprotector y el día que se casen estaré a lado de él vigilando que no se desmaye o se olvide que es lo que tiene que hacer

Serena: jajajaja

Joshua: asi me gusta… ríe la vida es tan bella asi que disfrútala

Serena: gracias…

Joshua: la mejor forma en que me lo puedes agradecer es siendo feliz… así que vamos al hotel para que te reúnas con las gemelas y tu mamá que las esta cuidando

En el anfiteatro solo se encontrabas las inners, las outers y Andrew

Lita. Como es que sabias la verdad?

Andrew: yo conocí a Joshua porque mi hermana le tiro unos jugos por accidente luego el frecuentaba el crow asi que poco a poco nos hicimos amigos una vez olvido unos documentos y cuando los abrí para saber de quién podría ser vi una información y al par de horas regreso él con la esperanza de saber si los documentos lo había encontrado entonces con el tiempo me fui enterando que esta chica estaba casada y que su marido la tenía muy abandonada en todos los sentidos y un dia cuando ella fue a verlo a su trabajo lo descubrió con otra ese mismo dia lo abandono y regreso a la casa de los que ella conocía como sus padres al dia siguiente se enteró que era adoptada y que su abuela la había estado buscando entonces ella se marchó y con sus abuelos descubrieron quien era su padre biológico éste sufrió un accidente donde falleció junto a su nueva esposa dejando en la orfandad a unas gemelas ella se hizo cargo en memoria de su papá, y esta mañana cuando estaba en el crow…

Inicio de flash back-

Joshua: hola Andrew podrías darme dos malteadas una de fresa y otro de chocolate

Andrew: claro amigo (entregándole su pedido) pero que pasa porque esa cara

Joshua: (meditando sus palabras) no sé por dónde empezar

Andrew: pues por el principio

Joshua: (suspirando) ya sé dónde está tu amiga

Andrew: que bien amigo… anda dime donde esta que muero de ganas por ir a verla

Joshua: creo que lo mejor será que no lo hagas

Andrew: que? Porque me dices eso?

Joshua: es una situación algo difícil de explicar… no sé si ella quiera verlos

Andrew: pero está en Tokio?

Joshua: sí

Andrew: dime donde esta me conformo con verla de lejos… ella es como mi hermanita

Joshua: (celoso y sarcástico) pues que gran hermano

Andrew: (comenzando a enojarse) oye que te pasa

Joshua: ahora se encuentra en el anfiteatro

Andrew: (levantándose) voy a verla

Joshua: (levantándose y cogiéndole del brazo) espera!

Andrew: (molesto pues no entendía la actitud de Joshua) que pasa ahora?

Joshua: hay algo que debes saber

Andrew: y no puede esperar

Joshua: no

Andrew: vamos entonces dímelo rápido para ir a verla

Joshua: recuerdas la serena que te conté la que yo considero como mi hermanita de porcelana

Andrew: sí

Joshua: recuerdas que te conté que estoy haciendo el trámite de su cambio de nombre

Andrew: si ya me lo habías dicho

Joshua: pues el nombre con el que ha crecido es

Andrew: (perturbado, no queriendo aceptar la realidad) no… no… no puede ser

Joshua: sí… su antiguo nombre era Serena Tsukino

Andrew: (recordando) entonces todo lo que me has contado

Joshua: si

Andrew: (negándose a la cruda realidad) dios mío todo lo que ha sufrido y nosotros como unos imbéciles creyendo… (recordando) tenemos que ir con ella ahora

Joshua: pero ya te dije que no se si ella quiera verlos

Andrew: (desesperado) por eso mismo… hace un rato ellos estaban aquí reunidos pero se fueron a ver la presentación que iba a ver en el afiteatro

Joshua: oh no! Seguro ya se encontraron

Andrew: vamos

Joshua: necesito dejar a las gemelas con los Tsukino no puedo llevarlas Sere nunca me lo perdonaría (en eso vio que por la acera pasaba la sra ikuko asi que rápidamente salió a su encuentro)

Joshua: Sra. Ikuko!

Sra. Ikuko: hoal Joshua buen día

Joshua: disculpe que no le pueda explicar pero necesito que lleve a las niñas al hotel yo necesito ir por Sere y es urgente

Sra. Ikuko: claro anda! Y cuídala si!

Joshua: ok… las niñas están adentro en la mesa (señalándolas y con la mano les hacia un gesto para que vieron a Ikuko) se las encargo mucho

Fin de Flash Back-

Lita: no puede ser todo lo que ha pasado todo este tiempo

Mina: tiene razón en no querernos en su vida

Haruka. Todo lo que él dijo es verdad… nosotras la abandonamos

Michiru: tranquilízate Haruka

Haruka: como me pides eso… no ves todo lo que está pasando!

Amy: nada hacemos con culparnos… lo mejor será esperar a que se calme y tratar de hablar con ella

Mina: tenemos que convencerla que regrese con nosotras

Andrew: sabes chicas no se si sea lo mejor… ella ha hecho una nueva vida

Lita: como puedes decir eso Andy

Andrew: es la verdad Lita… acaso ustedes no lo notaron

Mina: que cosa?

Andrew: ella ha cambiado ha madurado por los golpes que ha sufrido… a pesar que le insistieron ella no dudo en decirles que no regresaría… ni siquiera dijo que lo iba a pensar


	15. Capitulo 14: Soy… Parte 1

**Capitulo 14: Soy… Parte 1 **

La noche estaba llegando en el templo Hikama se encontraba las guardianas con un semblante de tristeza, preocupación y nostalgia.

Lita: y ahora que vamos a hacer?

Mina: ni siquiera Luna y Artemis están con nosotros

Haruka: (mirando celosamente a Setsuna) Setsuna tú no sabes más de lo que nosotras sabemos no?

Setsuna: la reyna Serena del siglo XXX me ha reelevado de mis funciones en la puerta del tiempo y todos los recuerdos que no pertenezcan a este siglo se han sido sellados.

Rei: (sorprendida) lo siento Setsuna

Michiru: ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste antes?

Setsuna: no quería preocuparlos

En eso escuchan unos estruendos que venían del parque

Medusa: corran! corran! Jajajaja

S. Venus: Detende!

Medusa: ustedes de nuevo? Que no aprenden la lección?

S. Mars: quien dicen que esta vez no te venceremos

S, Júpiter: ¿qué es lo que quieres? Que buscas?

Medusa: esas preguntas no deberían ser hacia mí

Julius: ¿qué tanto hablas con ella? Atácalas pero no las mates

La medusa nuevamente atacaba a todas las sailors, un poco después llegó tuxedo mask quien tampoco tuvo mejor suerte, la historia se repetía la medusa las atacaba y el tiempo pasaba y las sailors y tuxedo mask se encontraba tendidos en suelo semi inconscientes si la medusa quisiera acabar con ellos solo bastaba un ataque más, en eso sorprendidos vieron y/o escucharon como Julius gritaba hacia la luna

Julius: enserio?... nos vas a venir?... (cerrando los ojos pronunció como un susurro) "bela luna cumplid mi deseo: ven a mi"

Ahí semi consientes abrieron los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar la voz de sailor moon

SM: el que sea un ser nocturno no significa que no me guste dormir en la noche, así que para que me hiciste venir?

Julius: huy que genio… asi que si era cierto

SM: si no me crees no es mi problema

Julius: me pregunto que habrá sucedido para que hayas decidido ya no protegerlos

Todos escuchaban sorprendidos, eso tenia que ser mentira ella nunca los abandonaría o si?

SM: Eso a ti no te incumbe… y ya no me llames si no es para algo importante

Julius: Espera!

SM: y ahora que pasa?

Julius: has pensado en mi propuesta

SM: ya te he dicho mi respuesta y te la repito no! No! Y no!

Julius: pero es lo que siempre habías querido "una vida normal"

SM: eso era antes… esta nueva vida me gusta

Julius: pero… (es interrumpido)

SM: creo que tu tienes mucho que ver en lo que pasó en el pasado con mis abuelos

Julius: (gira la cabeza en forma de indignación) no sé de lo que hablas

SM: seguro? Yo creo que sabes más de lo que quieres admitir

Julius: te vas a arrepentir de todo esto! (desaparecen junto con la medusa)

SM: (analizando a los caídos, susurro) a pesar de todo mi decisión no ha cambiado

Tuxedo Mask: por qué?

SM: enserio no sabes porque?... pensé que eras más inteligente… (dirigiendo su mirada a Setsuna) lo siento mucho Setsuna que las cosas hayan sucedido de esa manera pero fue decisión de un yo futuro y creeme que es lo mejor, bueno ya es hora de irme (esto último lo dijo mientras se giraba y dándoles la espalda se marchaba perdiéndose en la oscuridad del parque)

Habían pasado dos días y ni Julius ni Serena habían aparecido ni siquiera Joshua había pasado por el corw o el restaurante; pero todo esto pareció mejor pues la pelea los había dejado muy débiles, pero ahora ya se encontraban mejor y reunidos en el crow analizando lo que había pasado

Amy: Como no se me ocurrió antes (dicho esto saco de su bolso la mini computadora y comenzó a teclear) lo tengo!

Haruka: que cosa?

Amy: Hace un tiempo Luna me explicó que esta mini también funcionaba como grabadora de voz

Lita: Pero lograste grabas algo?

Amy: Cuando estoy como mErcury se activa automáticamente

Mina: y ahora que hacemos?

Rey: tonta!... si escuchamos lo que dijeron, quizás obtengamos más de la información que necesitamos


End file.
